Naruto or Menma?
by New Sage Namikaze Minato2504
Summary: Ini merupakan Fanfiction saya yang memuat tentang kelanjutan Naruto road to ninja (jadi bukan yang aslinya) oke nih sumarynya: Setelah Naruto dan Sakura berhasil keluar dari perangkap genjutsu Tobi merekapun memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya setelah mengalahkan Menma (kuro Naruto) apa yang terjadi? simak saja ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

**Gomenosai Minna…. karena saya meng reupdate cerita ini itu karena char Sage Namikaze Minato2504 dah gak aktif jadi di reupdate T_T tapi tenang akan di teruskan seperti biasa kok! Oke selamat membaca lagi! ( + reFix)**

**Naruto or Menma ?**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, kelanjutan Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

-xxx-

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura berhasil keluar dari perangkap genjutsu Tobi

Merekapun keluar dari taman dan berjalan menuju rumah masing masing

Kehehingan itu di pecah oleh Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto

"Eh…Naruto kau kenapa?"heran melihat Naruto yang sejak dari taman tadi memegang kepalanya

"Ti..tidak Sakura-chan aku hanya pusing sepertinya pengaruh genjutsu itu terlalu kuat.." sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Oh…begitu" keadaan pun kembali hening di bawah naungan bulan purnama. saat di jalan mereka melihat ada seorang ninja yang menyerang musuh

"Hei Naruto ayo bantu dia" menyuruh Naruto membantu ninja itu sambil meninggalkan Naruto

"Ugh…" tapi tubuh Naruto tidak mau bergerak dan terus terdengar suara melarang jangan menyerang

'kenapa tubuhku tak mau jalan? Apa karena Kyuubi?'

"Hei naruto bantu kami!" teriak Sakura

'sial dia pengguna elemen angin sama seperti Naruto' batin Sakura

"Arrgggghhhh" kepala Naruto sakitnya menjadi jadi dan entah kenapa Naruto bukannya membantu Sakura dan salah orang jounin itu malah membantu musuh itu kabur

"HEI Naruto kenapa kau ini? Sakura pun mengepal kan tangannya dan memukul Naruto tapi entah mengapa aruto pun bisa menangkisnya

"Jangan coba-coba" bola mata Naruto yang sebelah kanan berubah menjadi Sharingan dan muka jahat yang membuat Sakura kaget dan menarik tangannya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Naruto langsung pingsan

"Sebaiknya kubawa ke rumah sakit" kata jounin tadi

"Oh..iya.."

**BOFF**

Jounin itu pun menghilang membawa Naruto

"Sharingan?"

Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki nya dan beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura membuatnya tersenyum miris sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya 'Apa aku salah lihat ?' batin Sakura dia masih saja berfikir sesuatu yang dia lupakan walaupun entah itu apa . Hening ya itulah kata yang tepat untuk melatarkan suasana sekarang kaki Sakura tidak berhenti berjalan sampai-sampai dia lupa rumahnya terlewat "Ahh….terlewat jauh aku terllu banyak berdikir sampai-sampai lupa belok, aku pulang!"

-xxx-

"terima kasih sudah membawa pasien ini" suara suster terdengar di luar

"_What? What wrong with me?_"Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dia menang melawan Menma (Black Naruto) serasa ada yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto yang naruto tidak tahu apa itu membuatnya merasa selalu salah dan merasa orang lain tak akan membantunya sama seperti saat dia di jauhi warga desa

"Ughh…mereka tak akan membantuku bahkan ibu dan ayah!" sambil sedikit membentak

Naruto pun mencoba melupakan itu dan mencoba tidur

**In Naruto Dreams**

Dalam mimpi Naruto semua terlihat gelap

"di..dimana aku?" merasa aneh dengan tempat itu Naruto pun menyusuri tempat itu betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat Lee berlumuran darah dan mengerang erang kesakitan

"Alis tebal !" berlari menuju Lee

"alis tebal, alis tebal kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu….?!" Merasa gelisah kare Lee sudah sekarat

"Uhuk…uhuk..Men…ma….." dengan batuk berlumuran darah

"Lee,Lee!"

"Ikuti saja jalannya…." Akhirnya Lee sudah tidak bernafas lagi….

"Alis tebal, alis tebal…." Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya Lee telah tiada..

"GWAHHHH…..!" mata saringan sebelah kanannya pun munculagi

Naruto merasa ada kekuatan yang sangat besar pada dirinya membuatnya merasa yang paling kuat dan tangguh

Naruto pun menelusuri jalan setapak yang Lee beri tahu dan betapa terkejutnya lagi dia saat melihat Sakura, Guru Kakashi, dan Yamato tertusuk benda seperti tongkat Pain

"Sakura, Guru, Kapten Yamato !" berlari menghampiri mereka tapi mereka seperti tidak bisa di pegang

"Menjauh lah Menma" kata mereka serempak

"Tapi apa..apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan tangis. Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya yang datang dari atas langit mengubah _background _ langit yang asalnya merah hitam menjadi putih para ninja ninja yang tadi sekarat menghilang seketika

"Apa yang.. terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Naruto kau belum siap melihat ini" kata seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Minato yang berdiri di depan Naruto

"Ayah apa yang terjadi pada mereka apa yang terjadi?" memeluk Minato

"…" dengantatapan kosong yang meyakinkan Naruto itu sesuatu yang buruk

"Apa..ayah…apa itu sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi pada-?" Deg! Tiba tiba kepala Naruto sakit lagi dan perut Naruto serasa ada yang mengamuk

"Ugh….." memegang kepala Naruto yang kesakitan

Minato terkejut pada keadaan Naruto. Minato pun berusaha menyegel perut Naruto supaya Kyuubi tidak keluar tapi itu tak berpengaruh

"Naruto sadarlah!"

"Ugh…._Kuso!_" Hawa gelappun keluar dari tubuh Naruto

'apa ini?' batin Minato

Minato akhirnya kewalahan menyegel Naruto. Dan akhirnya dia pun menghilang tapi sebelum menghilang dia berpesan pada Naruto

"Naruto! Kau pasti bisa mengakhirinya sendiri" sambil ter senyum dan melemparkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan akhirnya menghilang

"Gwah….." seperti mau mengeluarkan Kyuubi tapi lebih gelap dan jahat dan JLEBB sesuatu mengenai perut Naruto dan seketika kekuatan gelap itu pun kembali masuk ke tubuh Naruto

Dan background pun menjadi gelap disertai Naruto yang pingsan

**End Of Naruto Dreams**

"AYAH!" Naruto pun akhirnya sadar dari mimpinya

"Hah..hah….hah…Cuma mimpi" terengah-engah

"apa yang ada didalam mimpiku tadi?"

"Hah….Hah….mimpi yang sangat buruk"

Tidak berselang beberapa lama yang menengok Naruto pun berdatangan mulai dari Lee, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata,Kiba, Shikamaru

"Hei Naruto kenapa kau ini sakit?" Tanya Kiba

"Ayolah Naruto masa muda tida boleh disia-siakan!" kata Lee

"Ce…cepat sembuh…Na…ruto..-kun"

"Iya Naruto Hinatapun mendoakan mu ayo cepat sembuh" goda sakura

Tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto senang malah membuatnya jengkel

'apa yang terjadi padaku?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Merekapun yang menunggu Naruto ada yang berbincang-bincang adayang tidur ada yang menggambar dll

"a..yo…Naruto kun buka mulut mu…" kata Hinata pelan

"Hm.." merasa dia seperti anak kecil disuapi

"A…nu..kenapa Naruto kun be..begini?"  
tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan memlingkan wajah kebawah

"bukan urusanmu !" dengan lantang dan sedikit di sentak

"Haah…go..gomensai…Naruto-kun…"

"Aku pergi dari sini" Naruto pun pelemparkan bento yang dibawa hinata ke lantai dan pergi dari rumah sakit sontak semua orang yang ada di dalam punkaget kegiatan mereka berhenti dan tertuju pada Hinata yang masih Shock

"Maaf kan dia Hinata aku pun tidak tahu kenapa padanya" sambil membantu Hinata mengambil bentonya yang jatuh

-xxx-

"Cih kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan hari ini ?"

"Hei Naruto tunggu kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sakura

"Bukan urusan mu" dengan tatapan tajam

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi" berlari menuju Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul Naruto tapi dapat ditangkis lagi

"Oh…kau ingin bertarung?" sambil tersenyum sinis dan memejamkan matanya

Dan di mata kanan Naruto muncul sharingan lagi

"Sakura kau tak apa-apa?" tanya kakashi

"Naruto apa yang kau-? Sharingan!?"

"Ow…kau terkejut guru..hmm mari kita lihat kegunaannya?" Naruto pun memejamkan mata

"Sakura sebaiknya kau minta bantuan biar aku mencoba menahannya"

"Baik guru" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto

'Naruto ada apa dengan mu?'

**DEG!**

Mata Naruto pun dibuka dan betapa terkejutnya Kakashi melihat mangekyou sharingan di mata Naruto

"Ayo guru maju" sambil tersenyum sinis Kakashipun melemparkan pukulan bertubi-tubi tapi dengan mudah dihindar oleh Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat

"Apa itu kemampuan dari sharingan mu guru? Heh… mari kita coba Sharingan ini Amaterasu?!" entah kenapa tapi mulut Naruto mengatakan 'amaterasu'yang membuat kakashi kewalahan menghindar

"Hah…hah…hah…bagaimana kau bisa mengunkan sharingan Naruto? tidak ada pilihan lain _Raikiri _!" kakashipun memegang tangannya dan mengeluarkan bola listrik yang kuat dan tajam

"Hyah…." Kakashipun mengayun kan tangannya ke Naruto tapi

"KAMUI!"

"_Nani?!_" seketika kakashi pun menjauh dan melepaskan Raikirinya

"Ba…bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan kamui?"

"KAMUI!" dan kamui milik Naruto melemparkan raikiri kakashi yang tadi masuk

"AHH…." Kakasipun tersengat raikirinya

Dan akhirnya kakashipun jatuh ketanah

"Cih…payah bagaiman aku bisa kuat jika tinggal di desa seperti ini?"

Akhirnya naruto pun pergi dari tempat kakashi menuju perbatasan konoha

-xxx-

"Guru bertahanlah…" teriak Sakura

"Kakashi apa yang terjadi ?" tanya seseoarng yang mermata coklat dan memekai jubah hijau yang tidak lain adalah Godaime Hokage yaitu Tsunade

"Tadi guru bertarung dengan Naruto" jawab Sakura

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto Sakura?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi mata Naruto…." di potong oleh Kakashi

"Sharingan…"

"APA!?"

'Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi pada mu? Kau tak mungkin kan berubah menjadi jahat?' batin Hinata

"Sa…Sakura se..sebelum ini…terjadi..bukankah…k..au…ada ditaman.. de..dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sedang membantu menyembuhkan Kakashi

"Itu dia masalahnya aku sedikit lupa pada hal itu dan-…AKU Ingat saat aku ada di taman dengan Naruto kami masuk ke dalam genjutsu pria bertopeng dan seingatku Naruto ber tarung dengan dirinya yang jahat di sana bernama Menma Uzumaki Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya tapi pria bertopeng itu merasuki tubuh menma dan dia memiliki Sharingan di mata kanannya dan mungkin…"

"Kekuatan Naruto-kun yang jahat terikat bersama Naruto-kun!" lanjut Hinata

"Benar kau pintar Hinata !" sahut Sakura

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat Tim pembawa Naruto pulang Hinata, Sakura kalian ke kantorku"

"HAI!" kata mereka serempak dan menghilang

"Kalian bawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit cepat!" perintah Tsunade pada 2 anbu untuk membawa kakashi ke rumah sakit

**Di ruang hokage**

"Baik aku akan membuat tim pengejar Naruto aku tidak mau dia melarikan diri seperti Sasuke"

"Baik tim nya adalah Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyugaa Hinata

"Baik inti dari ini sama saat mengejar Sasuke yaitu membawanya pulang ini bisa menjadi misi rank A dan juga bisa menjadi Rank S makanya akan aku memilih kalian sebagai tim pengejar Naruto"

"Tapi nona Tsunade mungkin misi ini bisa sangat berbahaya karena Naruto bisa mengunakan mode sage atau kyuubi?" tanya Sakura

"Ya untuk itulah kupilih Shikamaru sebagai pengatur strategi"

"Yah ini sangat merepotkan saja " kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi!"

"HAI!" Ucap mereka serempak dan mereka pun pergi

"Nona Tsunade kenapa anda tidak membuat tim yang ada neji saja?" tanya Shizune

"Aku sudah sejak Melihat Hinata selalu malu-malu saat ada Naruto dan aku tahu kalau Hinata mencintai Naruto jadi kupikir hanya dia yang bisa menyadarkan Naruto dan jika ada Neji mungkin dia akan sangat dilarang mendekati yang berbahaya" sambil mentandatangani dokumen-dokemen

'Nona Tsunade..' batin Shizune

-xxx-

**Digerbang konoha**

"Baik kemungkinan kita membawa Naruto adalah 50 banding 50 karena dia sedang dalam pengaruh jahat mungkin akan sangat merepotkan jadi aku berharap banyak dari kalian karena nyawa kalian adalah tanggung jawab ku.."

"HAI!" kata mereka serempak

"Begini Sakura dan Hinata menjadi bagian penyembuh dan juga penyerang. Untuk Sakura kau berada di posisi belakang kiri untuk berjaga jika Naruto menyiapkan perangkap pada kita untuk Hinata kau berada di tengah kau bisa mengunakan byakugan jadi kau bisa melihat keberadaan Naruto"

"HAI" kata mereka serempak

"Untuk mu Shino kau berada di posisi depan karena kau bisa menggunakan serangga mu untuk serangan langsung dan juga bisa melindungi yang lain "

"HAI" seru Shino

"Dan untukku aku berada di posisi belakang kanan karena aku hanya bisa menggunakan jurus kagemane dari jauh. Baik kalau begitu kita berangkat ayo!"

HAI" kata mereka serempak

'Naruto-kun aku datang' batin Hinata

**To be continued**

**Nah gimana bagus gak? **

**Kalo Gaje tolong di maafkan yaa..**

**Kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews oke…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto or Menma**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

Setelah Naruto melarikan diri sebuah tim yang dibentuk Tsunade akhirnya mengejar Naruto untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

"Hinata lacak dia menggunakan byakugan mu" teriak Shikamaru

"Baik!, byakugan!"

"Ada?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak…..Hmm sebentar aku merasakan cakra Naruto"

"Baik kita kesana!" sambil melompati pohon-pohon

"Hey….tunggu cakranya hilang"

"APA! Semua berpencar" akhirnya semuanya berpencar ke segala arah

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sambil bersembunyi di sebuh batang

"Sssttt ada yang datang" sambil berbisik

Dan benar saja ada yang datang yaitu Naruto

"Sejak kapan dia ada dibelakang kita bukannya dia ada di depan kita?" tanya Shino yang juga sedang bersembunyi di belakang ranting pohon

"Mungkin dia ingin menerkam kita dari belakang" bisik Sakura

"Oya?" tanya seseorang yang mencengkram Sakura dari belakang

"Semuanya menyingkir" perintah Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru yang lain melompat menjauh dari Naruto sementara Sakura sedang di cengkram

**BOF!**

'Apa _bunshin_? Jadi itu _bunshin_ pengecoh supaya kita lebih waspada pada satu titik dan mengabaikan titik lain pintar! Mungkin jika dia Naruto biasa dia tak mungkin sepintar itu' batin Shikamaru

"Semua posisi bertempur" lalu Shikamaru melompat ke belakang dilindungi Shino dan Hinata

"Kagemane no jutsu" mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya. Tapi terus menerus dihindari oleh Naruto yang masih mencengkeram Sakura

Tapi Shino melompat dan dari dahan ke dahan dan berhasil berada di belakang Naruto

"Kikaichu hakou!" dan dari tangan Shino keluar banyak serangga yang mengarah ke tubuh Naruto

"Uwahhh" para serangga pun menutupi tubuh Naruto

BOFF

"Apa _bunshin _lagi ?" Shino kebingungan

"Rasakan ini!" pukulan Naruto sukses membuat Shino terpental jauh menabrak pohon-pohon sampai tumbang

".." Shino berubah menjadi serangga dan sebuah ranting

"Cih _kikachu bunshin _" dan tiba-tiba Hinata berada di belakang Naruto

"Maaf Naruto-kun Juuho Soushiken"  
serangan Hinata ini membuat Naruto terpental dan jatuh tapi tetap mencengkram Sakura

"Sial" darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Rasakan ini" mengepalkan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya mencengkram Sakura . Tapi entah mengapa tenaga yang Naruto keluarkan ia kurangi pada saat memukul Hinata jadi Hinata hanya jatuh biasa

"Hinata kau tak apa-apa ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ti….tidak" sambil berusaha berdiri

"Kageshibari no jutsu" bayangan Shikamaru pun membentuk tangan raksasa dan menghantam Naruto

'Mengapa Naruto-kun mengurangi pukulannya tadi' batin Hinata

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Hinata

"Belum.." Shikamaru terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan bayangannya

"Odama rasengan!" dan bayangan Shikamaru pun lenyap

Dari tangan Naruto terlihat seperti odama rasengan hanya saja yang ini versi gelapnya

"Sekarang Shino!"

"Kikaichu poison!"

Dari tangan Shinopun para serangga ganas menyerang Naruto dan Naruto pun melepaskan Sakura

"Uwaaahhhhh…." Para serangga mengigit Naruto yang membuatnya jatuh

"Ahhhh…." Sakura pun jatuh tapi berhasil di tangkap oleh Hinata

"A..arigatou Hinata" dengan ekpresi yang masih lemah

"Sama-sama Sakura" tersenyum lembut

"Kagemane no jutsu!" jurus ini sukses membuat Naruto diam di tempat

"Cih….." geram Naruto

Naruto pun ambruk karena efek dari racun itu

"Cepat sakura penawar racunnya!"

"Baik!" Sakura pun menuju kearah Naruto. Tapi sebelum Sampai ada aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto

"UWaahhhhhhhhhh!" tubuh Narutopun sebagian berubah menjadi kyuubi kecuali bagian kanan yang mengeluarkan mangekyou sharingan

"Ba…bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari efek racun?" Shino mulai kebingungan

"Aku tidak…..kuat" jurus kagemane Shikamaru pun berhasil di hancurkan oleh Naruto

"Hahaha kalian takan mengalahkan ku" sambil membentuk rasengan di tangan kirinya

"Semua jaga jarak" teriak Shikamaru

"Terlambat huaaahhh Fuuton: rasengan!" rasengan itu pun meledak mengeluarkan aura hitam dan mengarah cepat kearah mereka

"Kaiten!" Hinata pun melindungi yang lain dari ledakan itu

"Terima kasih Hinata" kata mereka serempak tapi itu tidak berselang lama

"Cukup…._kage bunshin no jutsu _!" Naruto membuat _bunshin_ yang cukup banyak dan _bunshin_ dan Naruto pun melompat dari tanah ke langit

"Cho rasengan!" Naruto pun melontarkan rasengan gelap pada mereka

"Kaiten"

"Kikachu kakusu!" dan serangga serangga Shino pun melindungi yang lain

Tapi serangan Naruto tetap bisa menghancurkan mereka

"Ahhhh" mereka semua terkena serangan yang cukup vatal

" jangan coba-coba membawaku kembali" mengeluarkan wajah datar dan meninggalkan mereka dengan hanya menggunakan celana oranyenya saja

"Hah..hah…hah…ka..kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru ber teriak lemah

"Hah..hah…tak apa-apa serangga Shino melindungiku" sahut Hinata jang terluka

"Ugh…..kau tak apa-apa Shikamaru ?" tanya Shino

"aku tak apa-apa ledakan tadi membuat serangan kelak untuk kita"

"bi..biar kuobati kalian" sahut Sakura sambil berlari

"Biar ku minta bantuan" sahut Shikamaru lalu Shikamaru membuat surat dan mengikatkannya pada burung merpati _kuchiyose _

"Pergilah bawa surat ini pada Hokage-sama" perintah Shikamaru

Merpati itu pun pergi menuju konoha

-xxx-

Sementara itu dikonoha

"Hey Sizune apa ada dokumen yang harus ku tanda tangan ?" sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen

"Tidak! Sekarang kakak boleh istirahat" tersenyum pada Tsunade dan sambil berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Tsunade sendiri di ruang kerjanya

"Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati sake simpananku hi..hi…hi" tertawa licik

Tapi begitu Sizune keluar terlihat ada merpati yang bertengger di tangga dan kakinya diikat surat

"Merpatininja? Ada surat?" Sizune pun mendekati merpati itu dan mengambil surat dan begitu suratnya diambil merpati itu pun menghilang oleh asap

"Surat apa ini?" karena keheranan Sizune pun membacanya dan ekpresi wajahnya langsung pucat

Sizune pun berlari keruang kerja Tsunade

"He…he….he ini enak sekali tidak sia-sia ku selesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu dengan cepat" Tsunade pun meneguk sake nya lagi dan pipinya menjadi merah karena mabuk

"Kak Tsunade!" Sizune pun membuka pintu dengan keras dan berteriak seperti tarzan yang membuat Tsunade menyemburkan sakenya

"Kau ini tidak ketuk pintu dan langsung masuk dengan membanting pintu?! Dasar kau membuatku kaget saja!" membentak Sizune

"Anu….gomen Tsunade-sama tapi ini ada berita dari tim pengejar Naruto" sambil memberikan surat tersebut kepada Tsunade

"Hmmm…hmmm..hmmm sudah kuduga… panggilkan tim cadangan yang kubuat tadi sebelum mereka pergi!"

"Hai!" Sizune pun keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade

'Tidak ku sangka Naruto bisa sekuat itu apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?' batin Tsunade sambil melihat ke luar kaca

-xxx-

Di lain pihak ada seseorang yang melompat lompat dari dahan ke dahan

"Sepertinya mereka tak akan bisa membantu masalahku ini mereka malah menambahnya" geram Naruto

"Sebaiknya kali ini tidak ada yang menghalangiku" memasang wajah kesal lalu Naruto menon aktifkan mangekyou sahringannya dan menutup matanya

'Ap..apa yang terjadi pada ku sebenarnya aku tak bisa menghentikan perilak ku ini kenapa?' batin Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto berada kealam bawah sadarnya

"Dimana aku?"

"Oh…benar aku berada dalam sisi Kyuubi ku " Naruto pun berjalan di 'jeruji kyuubi' itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan kyuubi dan kyuubi tampak terlihat takut pada orang itu

"Mengapa kyuubi lepas dari jerujinya ? apa orang itu yang melepaskannya?"

"Hey kyuubi kau takut padaku? Apa ini yang disebut kyuubi lemah…" kata seseorang itu menunjukan tampang sinisnya

"…" kyuubi terdiam disertai luka-luka. Orang itu mendekati dan kyuubi terlihat mundur ketakutan

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada mata ini sharingan?" terlihat mengejek kyuubi

"Grrrr" kyuubi hanya bisa menggeram

"Siapa dia?"

"Hey kau yang dibelakang keluarlah Naruto" sentak orang itu

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam tubuhku?"

"Bagaiman aku tahu namamu? Bagaimana aku bisa ada dalam tubuhmu? jawabannya mudah karena aku adalah kau!" lalu orang itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan begitu terkejutnya Naruto karena orang yang ia lihat adalah…  
"Menma ? bukankah aku sudah mengalahkanmu dan menegluarkan tobi dari tubuhmu? tapi mengapa sharingannya masih ada pada mu?"

"Jawabannya sederhana aku menganbil sebagian kekuatannya dan menjadikannya kekuatanku lagi pula sebelum kau ke luar dari _tsukuyomi _tobi menanamkan sebagian diriku pada mu" tersenyum sinis

"Apa?! jadi selama ini…"

"aku telah mengendalikanmu jadi jika kau ingin mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiranmu kau harus mengalahkanku ….ha…ha…ha" tertawa jahat

"Kau….tidak akan ku maafkan" Naruto pu mencoba menghajar Menma tapi selau dihindar

"Jika kau menggunakan kebencian kau takan mengalahkan ku!" sambil menghindari pukulan Naruto sementara kyuubi haya terlihat terikat dengan rantai dan menunduk lemah karena telah melawan Menma

"Ayo kau takan bisa menyentuhku.." sambil menghina Naruto

'Kau harus menang bocah!' batin kyuubi sambil merunduk

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" Naruto pun mundur dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

"Fuuton : rasengan !" Naruto pun mengarahkan rasengannya pada Menma dan terkena tepat pada perutnya

"Uwaah" Menma pun terpental dan menabrak tembok

'Kau berhasil bocah!' senyum pun mengembang pada wajah kyuubi. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama….

"Apa aku berhasil?"

"Ha..ha..ha…hahahaha itukah kekuatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto? ku beri tahu kau sesuatu 'lemah'" dari tubuh Menma keluar cakra kyuubi tapi cakra ini tidak berwarna merah tapi berwarna ungu gelap

"Apa?! cakra apa itu?" muka Naruto langsung pucat

"Sudah ku bilang tobi mengikatkan sebagian kekuatanku pada mu dan tentu saja aku masih mempunyai separuh cakra kuro kyuubi!" sambil menegluarkan mangekyou sharingan

"Cih…" geram Naruto saat Menma akan menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi entah ada sesuatu yang membuat menma terpental

"Cih…cahaya itu lagi!"

"Ap..apa itu?" Naruto mulai keheranan

"Cih..! cahaya pelindung ini merepotkan Dai Rasernringu!"seketika itu pun Menma melemparkan rasengan gelap itu pada cahaya pelindung Naruto dan akhirnya cahaya pelindung itu pun hancur

"Apa..? sebenarnya apa itu"

"Cahaya pelindung itu adalah ayah kita.." tersenyum kemenangan dan menodongkan kunai

"APA!" seketika itu Naruto berubah menjadi ekor 6

"Akan ku habisi kau"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan cakra kyuubi seperti itu"

'Bocah kubiarkan kau leluasa mengendalikan kekuatan ku'

'Ini aneh aku seperti tidak terikat pada sesuatu' batin Naruto yang sedang berubah menjadi 6 ekor

"Walaupun kau menggunakan 6 ekor kau takan bisa mengalahkanku"

"Grwwaahhhhhh" Naruto pun berlari menuju Menma dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin

"Ugh…." Menma pun terbaring di tanah

"Grwaaahhh" Naruto pun membuat bom biju lalu menelannya dan mengarahkannya ke pada menma

"Apa!?" serangan itu tak terhindarkan

'Apa aku berhasil ?' batin Naruto. tapi dari bali asap terlihat ada sesuatu berekor 4

'Apa itu?' setelah asap itu hilang terlihat ada Kyuubi bewarna ungu dan berekor 4

"Grwwahhhhhhh!" ternya sosok mahkluk itu adalah Menma yang berubah menjadi ekor 4

'Apa bagaimana dia bisa berubah' tapi sebelum Naruto menyerang Menma mendahului nya dan membuat Naruto terpental. Menma berturut-turut menyerang Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental berkali-kali sampai akhirnya NAruto mengeluarkan bom biju dam menembakannya kepada Menma tapi ditangkis oleh Menma

' Dai Rasenringu ' serangan milik Menma berhasil membelokan bom biju milik Naruto

'Apa berhasil dibelokan?!' Menma pun mencengkram badan Naruto dan memojokannya

'Kena kau' batin Menma. Lalu Menma mengumpulkan bola cakra pada tangannya

'Fuuton : jinchuriki Rasensuriken' lalu Menma pun mengarahkan tangannya kepada Naruto

'Uwahh _kuso_!' Naruto pun terpental dan kekuatan 6 ekor kyuubinya pun menghilang

'Apa! bocah bagaimana kau bisa dikalahkan?' batin kyuubi

Menma pun mendekati Naruto dengan kekuatan kyuubi yang mulai memudar

"Sudah kubilang aku masih memiliki sebagian kekuatanku" lalu Menma pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali kealam sadarnya lagi

Naruto pun membuka mata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Cih…..dia masih berada dia alam sadarnya…hah..biarlah lagi pula dia takan bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya sepenuhnya" geram Naruto (Author minta maaf ya kalo ngebingungin yaudah gini aja jadi walaupun yang ngomongnya menma tetep di buat namanya Naruto Oke? Oh iya cara ngebedainnya kalo yang ngomongnya tajem itu menma kalo yang biasa Naruto yah sekian..)

Naruto pun pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya

Kembali lagi ke konoha

Di gerbang konoha…

"Baik kalian akan kukirim ke tempat Shikamaru sebaiknya secepatnya karena sebagian dalam keadan kurang stabil"

"HAI!"

"Baik tim penolong aku berharap banyak dari kalian Lee, Tenten, Sai, Ino, dan Kakashi sebagai ketua"

"Baik" sahut Kakashi

"Ahhhh dengan misi dengan Sai-kun aku sudah tidak sabar.." sambil memeluk Sai

"^_^" Sai hanya tersenyum

"Masa muda tidak akan ku sia-siakan" mengeluarkan mata api

"Haahhh…" Ten-ten menghela nafas

"Baik akan kuberitahu misi kalian. kalian harus ketempat Shikamaru setelah itu kalian harus membantu mereka membawa Naruto pulang. Itulah misi kalian baik kalian boleh pergi!"

"Hai"

Setelah beberapa meter

"Baik akan ku buat posisi"

"Sai dan Ino kalian ditugaskan mencari di udara"

"HAI!" kata mereka serempak

'Asik aku di tugaskan dengan Sai-kun' batin ino

"Baik Lee kau jaga di belakang bersama Ten-ten kalian bersamaku berada di darat"

"HaI" kata mereka serempak

"Dan aku akan berjaga didepan. Baik kalau begitu kiat mulai"

Kakashi, Ten-ten,dan Lee meninggalkan Sai yang sedang menggambar

"Ayo Sai-kun" sahut Ino

"Ayo ini sudah jadi" dan burung keluar dari gulungan Sai yang menerbangkan Sai dan Ino

Tim penolong pun dikirim oleh Tsunade. Bagaimanakah kelanjutkannya tunggu chapter 3

To be continued

Kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto or Menma ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

-xxx-

"Kakashi pada Sai masuk" menggunakan microphone

"_Diterima_"

"Apa kah ada tanda-tanda tim Shikamaru?"

"_Belum_" sambil melirik kearah depan dan belakang

"Diterima"

"Tenten berjaga-jaga lah dibelakang karena kau ahli senjata kau pasti bisa membedakan jebakan dan bukan karena dari informasi yang ku terima dari Tsunade-sama Naruto memasang banyak perangkap setelah Naruto mengalahkan tim penolong" Tenten hanya mengangguk

"Guru Kakashi sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto begitu?" tanya Lee

"Entahlah, tapi Sakura bilang dia terikat sesuatu yang jahat" tapi tiba-tiba kakashi Memegang dadanya yang sakit karena terkena lemparan kamui Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa guru? Mengapa kau memaksakan diri saat dirumah sakit demi misi ini? Ini bisa membuat jantung guru tidak stabil "tanya lee dan membantu Kakashi berjalan

"Karena…..karena aku tidak ingin ada muridku yang meninggalkan desa lagi. cukup Sasuke saja aku tak ingin Naruto pergi dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan" Lee pun langsung sadar jika misi ini juga merupakan kewajinannya sebagai teman

"Gomensai guru.." Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker

"Guru hati-hati ada ranjau di depan!" teriak Tenten lalu Kakashi dan Lee melompati ranjau tersebut

"Kerja bagus Tenten sekarang periksa lagi apa masih ada"

"HAI!"

"Baik Lee terimakasih kau bisa melepaskanku" lalu lengan Kakashi pun diangkat dari bahu Lee, lalu mereka pun melanjutkan pencarian

Sementara itu diatas

Sai hanya melihat keadaan untuk menemukan tim penlong tapi Sai tidak menyadari bahwa sedang diperhatikan oleh ino

'Hahh Sai-kun memang tampan' mengeluarkan ekpresi takjub tapi yang sedang dilihat tidak menyadarinya

"Emm ada apa Ino" akhirnya Sai sadar sedang diperhatikan. Dan sontak ino langsung kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Ti..tidak aku hanya melihat pemandangan" Sai yang sudah tau Ino sedang memeperhatikannya lalu mendekati Ino

"o_o" Ino langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena dilihati Sai dengan mata seperti menyelidik. Tapi Karena dia mundur terus menerus akhirnya dia hampir menuju ekor burung yang dikendarai Sai dan Ino

"Hey Ino jangan mundur terlalu jauh nanti jatuh" Sai masih mendekati Ino yang gugup tapi Ino tetap mundur

"Hey ino jangan mundur" tapi Ino tetap mundur karena gugup dan akhirnya dia jatuh

"KYAAAAA" Ino berteriak histeris karena ketinggian mereka cukup tinggi

"INO!" Sai pun mengejar Ino ke bawah saat Ino hampir mengenai tanah Sai menagkap Ino dengan _bridal style._

"Sai…Sai!?" Ino pun langsung _blushing_ karena di selamatkan oleh Sai dengan _bridal style_ lagi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino" sambil tersenyum

"Ti..tidak kok" Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tapi saat Ino memalingka wajahnya Sai mulai merona merah karena melihat Ino Sai tersenyum lagi dan menurunkan Ino

Mereka pun melanjutkan pencarian lagi

"Hey Lee apa kau merasakan sesuati" tanya Tenten

"Tidak" Kakashi yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung berpaling ke belakang dan berhenti

"Ada apa guru?" tanya Tenten yang mengernyitkan dahinya

"Iya ada apa guru?" tanya Lee tapi Kakashi hanya melirik kearah samping

"Disana! Raikiri!" Kakashi langsung mengarahkan raikirinya kesemak semak Tenten dan Lee hanya mengikuti saja dan ternyata benar saja Kakashi menagkap _bunshin_ gelap Naruto Tenten dan Lee langsung siaga melihat kedepan dan belakang

"Apa itu _bunshin _guru?" Kakashi langsung berdiri

"Benar Lee sepertinya ini bunshin yang bercampur dengan cakar gelap dan kebencian"

"AWAS TENTEN!" teriak Lee yang melihat ada _bunshin _gelap Naruto yang akan menyerang Tenten

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu" lalu kunai kunai milkTenten suksus mengenai _bunshin _gelap Naruto . tapi tidak berselang lama para _bunshin _gelap Naruto membuat mereka berada pada satu lingkaran

"Kalian berhati hatilah kita berpencar"

"HAI" mereka bertiga pun berpencar dan para _bunshin _ gelap Naruto mengikuti satu per satu orang

"Baiklah akan lu kalahkan kalian" seru Lee dan berbalik arah ke _bunshin _gelap Naruto. para _bunshin- bunshin _Naruto mencoba menghajar Lee tapi terdahului oleh tendangan Lee

"Hyah…hyahh..hyah ini juga merupakan latihan" sambil memukul mukuli _bunshin_ Naruto dan membuat para _bunshin_ itu menghilang

"Rasakan ini Hyaahh lumayan juga mereka dalam taijutsunya mungkin bagi Lee ini mudah" Tenten terus memukuli para _bunshin_ itu dengan gada raksasanya

"Raikiri!" raikiri Kakashi sukses membuat sebagian dari mereka hancur

"Kakashi pada Sai masuk Sai"

"_Diterima_"

"Kalian duluan membantu mereka kami ada sedikit masalah disini"

"_Apa aku harus membantu?"_

"Tidak-tidak perlu kalian duluan saja kami akan menyusul"

"_HAI_"

"_bunshin _Naruto yang ini lumayan kuat..Ugh" salah satu _bunshin _berhasil memukul Kakashi

"Aku disini" Lalu Kakashi memukul leher dua _bunshin_ yang ada didepannya dan jatuh

"Rasakan ini Rasengan!" rasengan pun keluar dari tangan Kakashi dan para _bunshin _Naruto kalah

Di tempat lain tepatnya di hutan para _bunshin _gelap Naruto berhasil menumpukan diri mereka pada Lee.

"Konoha senpu!" para _bunshin _Naruto pun beryebaran kemana mana

"Hyahh!" Tenten pun melemparkan 5 buah shuriken raksasa pada _bunshin _gelap Naruto dan membuatsemuanya terjepit oleh shuriken raksasa

"Sai sepertinya kami kesana lebih cepat" tapi setelah selesai memonitor para _bunshin _gelap itupun bergabung menjadi 1 dan berubah seperti Kakashi hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah

"Sepertinya tidak Sai" Kakashipun maju pada tiruan gelapnya dan saling memukul tapi pukulan Kakashi selalu tertangkis begitu pula pukulan Kakashi gelap

"Akhirnya selesai juga guru Guy! Aku berhasil" tapi para _bunshin _ tersebuat menyatu dan membuat tiruan gelap Lee sama seperti Kakashi

"Apa dia sama seperti aku yosh sudah lama aku tidak melawan tiruan ku sejak pengejaran Gaara akan kukalahkan lagi!" sambil tersenyum kecil dan maju kearah tiruan Lee

"Akhirnya" Tenten pun berniat meniggalkan para _bunshin _gelap Naruto tapi niat itu tidak jadi ia lakukan karena melihat para _bunshin _itu bersatu dan membuat _bunshin _yang mirip dengannya

"Apa?! masih ada lagi baiklah akan ku kalahkan dia sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengan tiruan diriku" lalu Tenten pun menuju tiruannya dan menyerang tiruannya

**TRING!**

Suara kenai yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari pertempuran Kakashi

"Hyahh….hyahh..hyaaah" Kakashi mencoba memukul tiruannya tapi selalu tidak kena

"Raikiri" Kakashi mengarahkan raikirinya pada tiruannya tiruannya juga melesatkan raikiri pada Kakashi

"Ugh.." mereka pun beradu raikiri Karena tangan Kakashi tapi tidak ada yang menang dan kalah

'Aneh' batin Kakashi

Sementara itu kita tinggalkan pertempuran Kakashi, Lee, dan Tenten dan kita kembali ke pada Sai dan Ino

"Sai-kun apa masih jauh?" menanyai Sai yang berada di depan Ino

"Entahlah" sembunyi-sembunyi Sai masih merona merah

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Guru apakah kau disana? Guru?" Sai mencoba memonitor Kakashi

"Apakah ada jawaban Sai-kun?"

"Tidak" Sai pun mulai menggambar sesuatu

"Ninpo : Tori " dan 3 buah merpati pun keluar

"Carilah yang lain" para merpai pun mencari Kakashi, Tenten dan Lee

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita" Sai pun langsung mengarahkan burung elang gambarnya kea rah utara

"Ino apakah kau melihat sesuatu" Ino sedang melihat keadan dan dia menunjukan kea rah bawah

"Baik" merekapun turun ke bawah karena burung gambaran tadi kembali menjadi tinta

"Kalian tak apa-apa" tanya Ino

"Ino bantu aku menyembuhka mereka" teriak Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan Hinata

"Baik" Ino pun mulai menyembuhkan Shino

"Sai mana guru Kakashi dan yang lain?"tanya Shikamaru

"Entahlah tapi aku sudah menyuruh ninpo ku untuk ke sana (gak enak kalau dibilang "burung ku") " tapi hanya di oh kan oleh Shikamaru

"Te…terimakasih Sakura" Hinata pun mulai berdiri

"Em" Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata

"Guru..guru apa semua baik baik saja" Sai masih mencoba memonitor

"Apakah ada?" Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Shikamaru apakah kita harus menunggu mereka?" tanya Shino, Shikamaru hanya diam

"…..kalau begitu kita lanjutkan aku percaya guru Kakashi dapat menagani musuh musuh itu" yang lain hanya menganguk

"Kali ini karena ada Sai dan Ino kita buat formasi baru Sai kau berada di depan dengan Sakura, Hinata ditengah bersama Ino, aku dan Shino di belakang. baik kalau begitu kita lanjutkan!" merekapun melanjutkan pengejaran Naruto

-xxx-

"Lee, Tenten apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Kakashi mencoba memonitor Lee dan Tenten

"Tidak aku sedang diserang _bunshin _Naruto yang berubah menjadi diriku" teriak Tenten yang sedang menahan palu raksasa dari _bunshin _gelap Naruto

"Aku juga guru _Konoha senpu!_ Aku sedang kesusahan melawan _bunshin _gelap Naruto" Lee dan klon gelapnya sedang beradu konoha senpu

"Jadi kalian juga? Aku juga sedang kewalahan ,melawannya tapi ada yang aneh dari _bunshin_ yang kulawan"

"Apa itu" tanya Tenten dan Lee secara bersamaan dari microphone

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin tapi akan ku cari tahu" sambil menagkis serangan kunai milik _bunshin _gelap nya

Sementara itu kembali lagi ke Shikamaru

"Sial hujan" geram Shikamaru yang sedang menunggangi singa

"Shikamaru maaf tapi jika hujan aku tidak bisa menggambar singa karena bisa luntur" sing a singa gambaran Sai pun luntur

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai reda" mereka semua pun berteduh dibawah gua

'Tunggu sedikit lagi Naruto-kun' batin Hinata

-xxx—

Sementara itu beberapa kilometer kedepan

"Sasuke-kun kapan kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata seorang wanita berambut merah

"Sampai hujan reda" geram seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx

"Hah…padahal aku bisa berenag sekarang" kata seseorang lagi yang membawa pedang Zabuza

"…" pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam

"Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan jika sudah reda" sambil mengeluarkan mata magekyou sharingannya sejenak yang membuat pria yang membawa pedang Zabuza dan wanita berambut merah itupun diam

"Juga bagaimana? Apa ada informasi dari binatang-binatang itu?" memanggil seseorang yang berbicara dengan burung

"mereka bilang mereka melihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang mengalahkan beberapa orang ninja dengan hawa yang sangat menakutkan" perkataan orang bernama jugo tadi membuat pemuda berambut raven itu pucat

" NARUTO!? " terlihat pucat

'Hawa gelap? Apakah dari kyubi' batin pemuda raven itu

"Baik setelah hujan reda kita cari dia " semua yang ada di sana langsung kaget.

"HA…HAI" semua berkata terbata-bata

"NARUTO!" saat Sasuke berteriak petir pun tiba-tiba terdengar begitu keras

"…Akan ku lihat seberapa kuat kau nanti…." Meneruskan perkataannya

**To be continued **

**Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya nanti **_**i don't want to spoil…**_

**Tunggu chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto or Menma ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

**Sebelumnya maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam chapter yang lalu **_**gomensai**_** ya… Oke silahkan Simak cerita ke 4 dari Naruto or Menma ?**

-xxx-

**DUAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar di darerah hutan karena pertempuran Tenten dan klon jahatnya.

"Hah…hah….hah…ini menjadi sangat sulit sama seperti waktu itu kekuatannya sama denganku tapi aku merasakan ada yang berbeda ?" sahut Tenten yang berada di belakang pohon

-xxx-

"Dinamic entre!" Lee saling beradu Dinamik entre dengan klonnya. Kekuatan mereka yang terbilang sama kuatnya yang membuat lubang pada dataran dekat sungai itu

"Hosh….hosh….hosh dia kuat sudah lama aku tidak melawan _bunshin_ yang sama kuat denganku hosh…hosh….hosh tapi…ada yang berbeda apa yah aku tidak bisa menelitinya?" Lee masih terengos-engos karena cakra yang di gunakan lumayan banyak

-xxx-

**TRANK**

Suara kunai beradu mengiringi pertarungan Kakashi dengan _bunshin _gelapnya, Tapi tiba-tiba _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi langsung berada dibelakangnya

'Kage buyo!?' batinnya, Kakashi yang langsung menyerang _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya dan itu sukses membuat _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi gagal menyerang, Kakshi pun menaikan head protect nya dan mengaktifkan sharingannya begitu pula _bunshin_ gelapnya

'Akan ku periksa lagi' batin Kakashi dan Kakashi pun maju menghadapi _bunshin_ gelapnya itu

"SEN KUNAI O NAGERU!" lemparan kunai milik Tenten saling bertabrakan dengan lemparan kunai milik _bunshin _gelap Tenten, Tenten maupun _bunshin_ gelapnya langsung berlindung pada sebuah pohon karena ada beberapa kunai yang tidak tertangkis

"Hosh….hosh sama saja gerakannya dengan yang dulu tapi yang ini berbeda sekali apa sebenarnya kelemahan nya?" tanya Tenten menaikan alisnya

"Dinamic entre!" Lee saling beradu Dinamic entre dengan _bunshin _gelapnya

"Hosh….hosh….hosh….cakraku tinggal sedikit lagi sebaiknya kugunakan serangan fisik saja" Lee pun maju menghadapi _bunshin_ gelapnya dengan serangan fisik tapi _bunshin_ gelap itu pun ikut menggunakan serangan fisik tapi dengan cakra

'Sial dia masih memakainya cakranya!, sebaiknya aku berubah menjadi gerakan menghindar sampai cakra ku pulih' batin Lee yang mulai menghindari serangan _bunshin_nya

'Sial aku terpojok' batin Tenten yang terpojok pada kaki gunung

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?, cakraku tinggal sedikit" Tenten mulai mengeluarkan wajah cemas

'Tunggu dulu aku puny aide walaupun akan beresiko!' Tenten pun meng_kuchiyose_ sebuah bom raksasa

"INI YANG TERAKHIR!" Tenten berteriak dan langsung melemparkan bom itu keatas gunung dengan memukulnya dengan gadanya

**DUAAR!**

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari bom yang meledak di atas gunung sukses membuat runtuh batu-batu besar yang menimpa _bunshin_ gelap Tenten sementara Tenten berlindung di sebuah gua

'Hosh…..hosh….hosh apa berhasil ?" batin Tenten sambil memegang tangannya yang terkena batu dan duduk di tanah , tapi setelah 45 menit gundukan batu tersebut terlihat berjatuhan lalu _bunshin_ gelap Tenten terlihat ke permukaan dalam kondisi yang baik , tapi dia hanya memegang tangannya sama seperti Tenten tapi tidak disadari oleh Tenten karena dia sudah pergi

"Sial! Kenapa dia seperti tidak tersentuh " Tenten pun melompat dan langsung menghindar untuk bersembunyi

'Sementara ini aku mundur sampai cakraku pulih' melompati pohon-pohon

-xxx-

"Disini!" Kakashi keluar dari tanah dan memukul _bunshin_ gelapnya hingga terpental keatas, lalu Kakashi pun menghilang dan tiba-tiba berada dibelakang _bunshin_ gelapnya

"Omote renge!"

**DUAAR!**

Kakashi pun menghantamkan kepala _bunshin_ gelapnya pada tanah tapi itu sia-sia

"Apa!?" _bunshin_ gelap Kakashipun berdiri biasa seperti tidak terkena serangan apapun

'Sial cakraku tinggal sedikit ditambah lagi setiap serangan percuma! Cakraku tinggal sedikit lagi akan ku gunakan jurus tingkat bawah sanbil mengisi cakraku' batin Kakashi tapi serangan raikiri mengenainya

'Sial' Tapi Kakashi berubah menjadi batang pohon, _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi hanya melihat ke kiri dan kanan memastikan keberadaan Kakashi

'Hosh….hosh…hosh… kalau saja aku terlambat menggunakan kawarimi dia pasti akan menusuk jantungku' lalu Kakashi kumat lagi, jantungnya sakit lagi tapi saat dia memegang jantungnya sang _bunshin_ gelap pun ikut memegang

'Itu dia!' Kakashi menyadari sesuatu

-xxx-

"Shikamaru hujannya sudah reda" kata Hinata

"Baiklah kita maju! "

"Tapi…..Shi…Shikamaru mungkin Naruto-kun sudah jauh sejak tadi kita berteduh" Sahut Hinata

"Maka itulah Tsunade-sama mengirim Sai"

Shikamaru pun melihat kearah Sai, Sai yang mengerti langsung menggambar sesuatu

"Ninpo : Fukurō " dari gulungan Sai tersebut keluarlah 3 burung hantu

"Hey Sakura cepat kemari kau bersama Ino" Sakura hanya menghampiri Ino dan langsung naik

"Semua kalian naik masing masing 2 orang aku akan bersama Sai" Shikamaru pun naik burung hantu tersebut bersama Sai terkecuali Ino yang cemberut karena bersama Sakura karena Hinata sudah naik dengan Shino

"Hey! Pig mau kutinggal" burung hantu itupun terbang

"Hey tunggu aku!, kejam!" Ino pun melompat menuju burung hantu

"He…he..he" Sakura mulai tertawa kemenangan

"Huh" gerutu Ino. 'Haahhh kenapa aku bersama si jidat lebar ini, padahal aku ingin bersama Sai-kun haaaahh….. Hinata sih masih mending karena bersama Shino! Nah aku?" batin Ino

"Hinata! Shino deteksi Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru

"HAI" kata mereka serempak

"Byakugan!"

"Kikaichu sāchā" para serangga Shino pun mulai mencari Naruto dari darat

Mereka semua pun mulai mencari Naruto

Sementara itu dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto

"_**Grrrr"**_ geram Kyubi yang terikat rantai bersama Naruto

"_**Hey! Bocah kenapa kau bisa kalah darinya bukankah kau Uzumaki Naruto!?"**_ sentak Kyubi tapi yang disentak hanya melamun

"Hahahaha dia sudah kalah dan sebaiknya kalian berhenti berharap terutama kau KYUBI!" sentak Menma, Kyubi hanya mengerang kesal. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berdiam Naruto tampak yang paling lemas karena mentalnya sedikit terganggu

"Aku…..sebenarnya aku siapa? aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto atau pun dia aku bukan siapa-siapa" Naruto kembali merundukan kepalanya. Kyubi yang mendengar itu terlihat memasang raut kesal

"_**Hey bocah! Kau pasti tahu jika aku takkan memihakmu tapi…."**_ Kyubi mulai berbisik kepada Naruto

"…_**Jangan pernah meyerah! Bukankah itu motomu?"**_ Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyubi tapi Kyubi tina-tiba diserang oleh Menma

"Cih..mencoba member semangat!? Itu sia-sia saja! Karena disini sekarang aku yang berkuasa kau mengerti" lalu mengeluarkan mangekyou sharingan yang membuat Kyubi ketakutan

"Hahahaha sudah kuduga kau takan bisa melawan jika ada ini" memperlihatkan matanya

"Kurang ajar!…" Naruto terlihat kesal ketika Kyubi diperlakukan dengan kasar

"_**Ugh…"**_ Kyubi terlihat meringis kesakitan. Naruto pun kembali diam seperti mengumpulkan sesuatu

"Cih…aka ku tunjukan padamu kekuatan gelap lebih kuat dari cahaya" Menma pun hilang dalam kegelapan

"Cih.." Nauto pun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya

"Seberapa kuatnya kegelapan? kalian berdua akan tahu sendiri!" Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan mengaktifkan Sharingan lagi

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Karin

"…" Sasuke hanya diam dan melompat menuju utara

"Sa…Sasuke-kun bukankah itu berlawanan dengan arah kita?" tanya Karin

"Sudah kita ikuti saja dari pada kita celaka' jawab Suigetsu dengan santai. Tapi malah ditendang oleh Karin

"Hey! Aku tidak bertanya padamu lagi pula aku juga tahu soal itu" "Aduh Karin hentikan" Suigetsu meringis kesakitan karena ditendang Karin

"Karin hentikan jika tidak aku bisa menyambarmu dengan Chidori ku" mengaktifkan Sharingannya

"…" Karin langsung diam dan terlihat ketakutan

"Ayo Jugo!" Jugo pun mengikuti Sasuke yang melompati ranting

"Huh sudah ku bilang" Suigetsu pun meninggalkan Karin yang sedang melamun

"Hey Karin! Cepat kesini kau mau tinggal disana!?" teriakkan Suigetsu membuay Karin sadar dan melesat pergi

"Sasuke apa kita akan mencari Naruto?" tanya Jugo

"Hmm" Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan sharingannya

"Karin! Apakah terdeteksi cakra?" tanya Sasuke, Karin pun langsung memejamkan mata tapi dia hanya menggeleng

"Sepertinya dia masih jauh ayo kita cari dia" Sasuke pun melompati ranting lagi

"Jugo ! cari informasi dari binatang"

"HAI" Jugo pun memanggil burung-burung, dan burung-burungpun berdatangan

"Para burung bilang mereka belum melihat Naruto tapi dia melihat ada 3 burung hantu raksasa yang menuju utara tapi ditunggangi oleh beberapa shinobi"

"Shinobi apa itu?" Sasuke memelingkan wajahnya pada Jugo

"Entahlah tunggu…..hmm hmmm burung ini bilang shinobi berlambang daun" lalu Jugo membiarkan burung itu pergi. Lalu Sasuke pun berhenti

"Ada apa Sasuke" tanya suigetsu, tapi Sasuke hanya diam

'Apa mungkin Naruto kabur dari konoha? Apa yang dia inginkan pergi dari konoha? Apakah dia melariakan diri?" Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam batinnya. Sasuke pun berbalik arah dan menuju kearah utara

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? apakah Sasuke-kun berubah pikiran dan akan menuju tempat Madara(waktu dulu Tobi/Obito dipanggil Madara )?" tanya Karin

"Tidak! Kita tunda aku akan mengikuti mereka pasti menuju tempat Naruto"

"Ayo bergegas" semuanya pun mengikuti tim penolong terkecuali Karin yang hanya bengong

"Ta..pi…tapi"

"Sudahlah Karin ayo ikuti saja Sasuke! Atau apa kau takut" goda Suigetsu tapi belum beberapa detik Suigetsu sudah di hajar saja oleh Karin

"Ayo coba bilang sekali lagi!" Karin pun mengepalkan tangannya

"Ampun ampun" Suigetsu pun memohon agar tidak di pukul

"Karin cepat kesini" perintah Sasuke, Karin pun menyusul Sasuke Suigetsu pun mengikuti dibelakang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

-xxx-

"Lee, Tenten! Kalian disana?" Kakashi memonitor pada Lee dan Tenten

"Ada apa guru?" tanya Tenten yang berada di dalam gua

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja"

"Ti….dak GURU!, hiyah aku sedang meng…..hindar hyahh, dia cukup kuat cakranya tidak habis-habis dan aku sudah kehabisan cakra" Lee berusaha menghindar dari setiap serangan

"Syukurlah kalian tak apa-apa aku sudah tahu kelemahannya!" perkataan guru Kakashi tadi membuat Tenten dan Lee bernafas lega

"Apa kelemahannya guru?, aku sedang kewalahan" sahut Lee

Sial!, aku terpojok" _bunshin_ gelap Tenten pun menemukan Tenten

"Kalian harus….." sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi sudah membuat Kakashi terpental

"Hosh….hosh….hosh guru kau taka pa-apa?" tanya Lee

"Guru kau tak apa-apa? hosh…hosh…terpaksa aku harus melawannya secara fisik" Tenten pun mengeluarkan Nunchakunya begitu pula _bunshin_ gelapnya

"Ugh…sial keberadaannya tidak kusadari" _bunshin_ gelap itu pun melompat dan akan menusuk Kakashi dengankunai

"Tidak akan" Kakashi pun mengeluarkan kunainya

**JLEBB!**

Kakashi malah menusukan lengannya yang membuat _bunshin_ gelap Kakashi melepaskan kunainya dan memegang tangannya

"Hosh….hosh….untunglah" Kakashi mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparkannya pada _bunshin_ gelap nya beserta bom asap Kakashipun melompat pada suatu pohon

'hmmm jika luka fisik yang dibuat lawan cepat pulih tergantung lukanya tapi luka yang kubuat pada diriku sendiri tidak pulih padanya. Benar juga _bunshin_ ini memakai konsep seperti kagemane Shikamaru. Hmmm sepertinya jika kita terluka pada diri sendiri maka _bunshin_ itu pun akan terluka seperti kita tetapi yakan pulih sementara serangan yang kita buat akan pulih dalam beberapa menit tergantung luka yang dideritanya!, _bunshin_ Naruto ini benar-benar menakutkan sekali berarti _bunshin_ itu di disain agar sekali pakai ' batin Kakashi yang sedang menganalisanya dengan sharingan

-xxx-

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apakah ada perkembangan"

"Tidak padahal aku merasakan cakranya tapi hilang begitu saja"

Semuanya diam tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ganjil

"Hey jidat lebar tumben kauu diam saja biasa nya kau tidak bisa mengunci mulutmu" goda Ino tapi Sakura hanya diam dan tertawa sinis

"Sepertinya disini cukup" perkataan Sakura tadi membuat Ino bingung padahal tadi dia biasa-biasa saja

"Jika mau menyelamatkan Sakura dia ada di gua tadi sebaiknya cepat! Karena dia akan mati kedinginan" semua yang sedang naik burung hantu pun langsung dibuat kaget Karena itu, Sakura pun melompat dari burung dan ternyata yang melompat itupun bukan Sakura melainkan Naruto yang berubah wujud menjadi Sakura

"Sial! Semuanya balik arah!" perintah Shikamaru yang mendengar pembicaraan tadi

"Apa!? pantas saja cakranya kacau karena menirukan cakra Sakura" kata Hinata yang menon aktifkan Byakugannya

' jadi…Mohō-sha _bunshin_ ya?' batin Sai

"Kuso! Ino apa yang dikatakan Naruto padamu?"

"Dia bilang sebaiknya cepat sebelum Sakura mati kedinginan"

'Sial' batin Shikamaru, Shikamarupun diam sejenak

"Sepertinya kita harus membiarkan Naruto pergi dulu dan menyelamatkan Sakura.." Shikamarupun melihat Shino entah apa yang mereka rencana kan merekapun kembali pada tempat pertama mereka pergi

-xxx-

"Karin deteksi lagi! Perintah Sasuke"

"HAI" Karinpun mendeteksi lagi

"Tidak ada tunggu aku merasakan cakra kuat dari atas langit"

"APA!?" Sasukepun melihat keatas

"Semua menghindar!" mereka pun menghindar kepinggir, dan benar saja seseorang pun mendarat dari atas seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik hanya memakai celana berwarna oranye dan sarung lengan dan dikelilingi aura jahat yang membelakangi mereka

'Apakah benar ini Naruto' batin Sasuke, semua yang berada disana pun terkejut melihat penampilan dan cakra Naruto yang sangat-sangat berubah

"Hey NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak

"Ohh Sasuke!? Sudah kuduga sejak tadi ada yang mengikutiku denganaura jahat jua" masih membelakangi setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun memperlihatkan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto yang kanannya ada mata sharingan

"Ayo maju lawan aku. Uchiha!" Naruto pun mengangkay tanagnnya dan mengeluarkan pose menantang

**To be continued …..**

**Fius…akhirnya selesai juga oh iya untuk 'Naruto or Menma' author mau nanya sama reader menurut reader author akhiri kisahnya di chapter 6,7atau 8**

**Itu hal yang author bingungin soalnya masih ada inspirasi tapi ketanggungan tamat**

**Jadi….itu terserah reader Votingnay ke reviews, yang paling banyak akan di umumkan di chapter 5, 6 atau 7 atau 8 itu terserah reader hehehe # nyengir kuda **

**Oke kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews**

**Thank to:**

**Amanojaku Miyanoshita****, ****, ****, ****denito****,**

**lavender sapphires chan****, ****mendokusai144****, ****uzumaki-namikaze nanuto****, ****Shinigami Teru-chan****,**

** .9****, ****Suuki Araku****, ****Alfianonymous22****,****Alfianonymous22****, ****dikdik717****, ****LavenderSun****,**

**Kataokafidy****,suriken,Guest,irfan namikaze, Namikaze kevin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto or Menma ?**

_**Guest : Terserah tapi cepetan update lagi dong,ingin baca pertarungan sasuke vs naruto**_

_**Namikaze Kevin : Chapter 7**_

_**Alfianonymous22**__** : hmm ahirnya update maaf agak telat Untuk soal author mau mengending fic ini dichptr 8 ato lain itu terserah author kalo di lanjutin/ dipanjangin itu sih g masalah yang penti ng discontinued Alright ditunggu next updatenya**_

_**Miko Satsuna**__** : jangan hanya target chapter aja. Biar aja ini cerita mengalir. Aku terusin, penasaran nih sama kelanjutannya. shonenya jeasa meaki agk bingung di pembicaraannya.**_

_**dikdik717**__** : kalo author nya msih kebanjiran ide, lebih baik d buat ampe chapter 8.**_

___** : Klau aq , 7 aja deh kaya nya ..**_

Eh , tapi ...  
Bisa juga kok 8 untuk epilognya ...

Yup ganbatte

**Hmmmm menurut author masukannya bagus juga oke kalo gitu author bakal panjangain sampai 8 epilog terimakasih untuk semua masukannya \(^_^)/. Yahh simak saja nih chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

-xxx-

DUARR!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah utara sebuah pertarungan sedang berlangsung disana

"Cih ternyata semenjak kau pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan bahkan Madara tetap saja lemah tidak ada yang berkembang!" ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke kesal dan langsung maju dengan taijutusunya

"Kau walaupun…menggunakan taijutsu kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku" sahut Naruto yang menangkis tendangan Sasuke

'Apa Sasuke tak apa-apa?' Batin Karin yang sedang bersembunyi bersama yang lain

"Ayo Suigetsu kita bantu Sasuke!" tapi tindakan Jugo tadik dicekal oleh Suigetsu

"Tidak…ja…jangan Sasuke bilang dia ingin melawan Naruto sendiri" Suigetsu langsung berkeringat dingin

"….." Jugo masih diam

"Baiklah…" sahut Jugo yang langsung bersembunyi

"Katon Bokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke pun melemparkan bola api pada Naruto, tapi pada saat akan mengenai Naruto, Naruto pun meluruskan tangannya pada bola api tersebut

"Lemah" seketika itu pula bola api lenyap

'Apa?! bagaimana bisa?' batin Sasuke

"Giliranku!" Naruto pun melompat dan menggigit jempolnya

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" keluarlah kura-kura bertopeng dan Naruto pun melompat ke atas punggungnya

"Serang!" Kura-kura bertopeng itu pun mengeluarkan elemen air dan menyerang Sasuke

"Sial suiton! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menggunakan elemen apiku!" Sasuke pun mundur dan berpijak pada satu dahan pohon

-xxx-

"RAIKIRI!" Raikiri Kakashi pun di arah kan pada _bunshin_ gelapnya, yang membuat _bunshin_ gelap tersebut luka pada kepalanya

'Akan ku analisa lebih detail' Kakashi pun melihat ciri luka yang dibuat olehnya

'hmm ternyata sama saja, caranya hanya melukai diri sendiri tapi jika lukaku terlalu banyak aku tak akan bisa bertarung dan sama saja seperti bunuh diri. _Bunshin _ini cukup mengecoh jika aku tidak menyerangnya banyak kemungkinan dia yang menang dan aku bisa mati sementara jika aku mengalahkannya dengan cara melukai diri sendiri sama saja bunuh diri' tapi Kakashi menyadari sesuatu

"Itu dia! Mengapa aku tidak sadar sejak tadi!" Kakashi pun megeluarkan segel tangan

"Ugh….sial keterampilan nuncakunya lebih baik dariku" gerutu Tenten

"Cakraku tidak akan pulih jika aku terus melawannya"

"Sial…" Tentenpun mengeluarkan Kunai peledak, dan tepat mengenai _bunshin_ gelapnya

"Apa?! berhasil tak akan kusia-siakan celah ini!" Tenten pun langsung menggunakan cakra yang tersisa

"Kuchiyose : Nami tsume no baki!" dengan menggunakan segel tangan gulungan raksasa pun muncul dan Tenten pun membuka gulungan itu keluarlah banyak sekali senjata yang berjatuha

"HYAAHHHH" senjata-senjata itupun mengenai tubuh _bunshin_ gelap Tenten tapi beberapa senjata mengenai Tenten

Back to Lee

"Tenten kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Lee dalam mikrophonenya

"_Sepertinya tidak, bunshin gelap ini tak bisa disentuh_"

"Kau juga ya?" sahut Lee sebari menendang _bunshin_ gelapnya

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" sahut Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Lee dan Tenten

To Tenten

"Guru apa kau sudah mengalahkan _bunshin_ gelapmu?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak, aku adalah _bunshin_ aku akan memberitahu cara mengalahkannya"

Back to Lee

"..Caranya kau harus menjebak _bunshin_ gelap dengan segel pada _bunshin_ gelapmu atau kau harus melukai dirimu sendiri"

"Jadi hanya begitu caranya ya..? masalahnya aku bukan tipe pemjebak seperti tenten dan aku tidak bisa menyegel aku tipe jarak dekat dan Taijutsu jadi bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja Lee aku akan membantumu dengan segelku begini strateginya…" Kakashi memberi pengarahan pada Lee

Back to Tenten

"..jadi begitu ya guru…tapi aku tidak bisa jurus menyegel , lagi pula aku tidak bisa cakraku sedikit lagi"

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu"

"Baik Lee kau siap"

"HAI" Lee pun maju begitu pula _bunshin_ gelapnya

"Kikku seishin!" tendangan Lee mengarah pada _bunshin_ gelapnya, tapi Lee malah menghindari tendangan _bunshin_ gelapnya dan malah tidak menendang

"Sekarang guru!" Lee pun melemparkan bola cahaya pada _bunshin_ gelapnya, dan dari kepala _bunshin_gelap Lee terihat kertas mantra pada kepalanya

'Jadi di kepala' Kakashipun keluar dari tanah

"Lee! Lemparkan pada kepalanya!" Kakashipun memulai segel tangannya

"Baik"

CLEPP

Lemparan Lee tepat mengenai kepala _bunshin_ gelapnya walaupun sedikit meleset karena Lee tidak biasa melempar alat ninja

'Bagus, untunglah guru Minato mengajarkanku sedikit Fuinjutsu' batin Kakashi

"Fuinjutsu : Fukanshi!" Kakashipun mengaktifkan Fuinjutsunya, _bunshin _gelap Lee pun tiba-tiba terbelit benda seperti kain transparan dan membungkus _bunshin_ gelap Lee tersebut ke seleruh tubuhnya dan menghilang

"Kemana…tubuh _bunshin_ gelap itu guru?"

"Segel itu mengembalikannya pada pengguna jurusnya dan tidak akan bisa diaktifkan lagi dan jurus ini memaksa pengguna itu menghilangkan benda yang kita segel"

" begitu ya..,oh iya..terimakasih guru aku terbantu dengan bantuanmu" Lee hanya mengusap kepalanya tapi Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker

"Ayo Lee ikut aku, pada aku yang asli" Lee hanya mengangguk dan ikut berlari pada _bunshin _Kakashi

Back to Tenten

"Baik guru, akan ku usahakan"

"Aku berharap banyak padamu Tenten, karena tipe sepertimu bisa melemparkan senjata sangat tepat ditambah lagi kau sedang bersama _bunshin_ diriku" Tenten menganguk dan maju begitu pula Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya, _bunshin_ gelap Tenten pun ikut maju. Tapi formasi kali ini berbeda dari formasi Lee

"Sedikt lagi…sedikit lagi.." Tenten pun mengeluarkan bola cahaya begitu pula _bunshin_ gelapnya yang sedang berlari

"Sekarang!" teriak Kakshi yang melompat dan Tenten yang mengeluarkan bola cahayanya

"Hyaahh" cahaya pun membuat kertas mantranya terlihat

'Pada kaki ya..' Kakashipun berpijak di belakang _bunshin _gelap Tenten, tapi sebelum Kakashi menempelkan _bunshin_ gelap tentenpun meyadarinya dan memukul Kakashi

"Sial…" _bunshin_ gelap tenten pun mengeluarkan tongkat besi, Kakashi hanya menghindar

'Sial kalau begini tidak bisa' Kakashi pun melihat kertas mantranya, tongkat gelap itu pun tertancap pada kertas mantra Kakashi. Senyum mengembang pada _bunshin_ gelap Tenten begitu pula Kakashi yang tersenyum dibelakang maskernya

"Sekarang Tenten!"

"Ninpo : Chenbanda!" dari tanah keluar rantai yang terikat dengan cakra, _bunshin_ gelap Tenten pun terikat

"Bagus!" Kakashi pun maju menuju kaki _bunshin_ gelap Tenten

BOFF

Kertas mantra yang tertancap pohon tadi berubah menjadi kertas biasa

"Bagus ! kertas penirunya sangat efektif" sahut Kakashi yang berjalan dan menempelkan kertas mantra aslinya

"Fuinjutsu : Fukanshi!" _bunshin_ gelap tentenpun Akhirnya tersegel oleh kain transparan dan menghilang

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Flasback

Sebelum memulai strategi

"Tenten setelah kau mengeluarkan bola cahaya, aku akan melompat sementara kau membuatnya sedikit sibuk sampai aku berhasil menemukan tempat tertempelnya kertas mantra lalu aku akan menempelkan kertas tersebut" sahut Kakashi

"HAI" tapi sebelum memulai itu Kakashi mendapat pertanyaan dari Tenten

"Tapi guru apakah kau membawa segel cadangan?" tanya Tenten

"…" Kakashi hanya terdiam

"Kau benar ini terlalu beresiko karena tipe musuh yang kita lawan itu sama saja seperti melawan mu yang ahli dalam bidang senjata dan besar kemungkinan jika saat aku akan memasang segel tersebut besar kemungkinan segel fuin ini bisa hancur" Kakashi lalu melihat kearah Tenten

"Baiklah kalau begitu lagi pula hanya sebentar" tanya Kakashi

"Eh…untuk apa guru?" Kakashi pun menumpukan segel fuin itu pada pada kertas peniru dan mengeluarkan segel tangan

"Eh…? guru bukankah itu hanya untuk menirukan cakra?" Kakashi hanya diam dan memberikan cakranya, dan kertas penirupun terlihat sangat sama dengan segel fuin begutu pula cakranya

"Jadi begitu…" sahut Tenten yang mulai mengerti

"Persiapan selesai" Kakashipun memasukan segel fuin yang asli pada kantongnya dan yang palsu di tangannya

"Baik kita ubah formasi sekarang aku akan berlari dibelakangmu dan saat kau melemparkan bola cahayamu aku akan melompat dan mendarat di belakang _bunshin_ gelapmu dan mengecek di mana tempat menempelkan segel fuin yang asli jika _bunshin_ gelapmu tidak sadar bahwa aku ada dibelakangnya, tapi jika dia sadar aku ada di belakang _bunshin_ gelapmu kau langsung ikat dia dengan jurus pengikat milikmu, dan aku akan menempelkan yang asli jika imitasinya sudah dihancurkan oleh _bunshin_ gelapmu" Tenten hanya mengangguk

"Baik ayo kita mulai!"

End of Flashback

"Sepertinya begitu, ayo tenten ikuti aku pada aku yang asli" sahut Kakashi yang mulai berlari

"Hai Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang

-xxx-

"Kuso! Elemen apiku di halau terus menerus begitu pula chidoriku yang dihalau oleh rasengannya" Naruto langsung memajukan kuchiyose gelapnya

'Chidori tidak bisa elemen api tidak biasa kalau begitu!' Saseke pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas kuchiyose Naruto dan menghilang

'Cih…keterampilan pedangnya sangat bagus sampai-sampai kuchiyoseku dibuatnya hilang'

"Sekarang aku bisa memakai elemen apiku benarkan? Naruto?" nada Sasuke tadi sedikit menggoda

"Cih.." Naruto pun membentuk Rasengan

"Katon : Hari-en" dari mulut Sasuke keluar

"Dai Rasenringu" Semua serangan Sasuke diserap oleh Dai rasenringu milik Naruto

"Apa!?" Sasuke pun mencoba menghindari jurus Naruto

"Kau tak akan bisa menghindar Uchiha!" Naruto pun menjatuh kan Dai rasenringunya kebawah

'APA! dia menjatuhkannya? Itu bisa meledakannya' batin Karin yang bersembunyi dibalik gua, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya

"SASUKE ITU AKAN MELEDAK!" teriak Karin

"APA!?

DUARR!

Ledakan tadi membuat ledakan yang sangat besar yang membuat sebuah area lingkaran yang menjulang kebawah

"Kuso" sahut Suigetsu yang terbaring lemah

"Hosh….hosh….hosh.." Jugo masih bertahan dengan jurus alamnya namun hanya sebentar dan Jugo langsung pingsan

"Ugh…" sementara itu Karin terbaring lemah dan pingsan tapi luka pada Karin langsung terobati berkat darah dari clan Uzumaki, Tapi yang bertahan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto

'Apa!? itu jurus yang sama dengan Madara" ucap Sasike yang bertahan dengan Susanoo karena melihat Naruto yang hanya di lewati batu seperti _hologram_

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua…dan akan kuahiri ini"

"Cih…" Sasuke hanya menggeram. Tapi tiba-tiba 3 _bunshin_ gelap yang tersegel muncul di depan Naruto

"Jadi…..mereka berhasil?" Naruto tampak melihat _bunshin_ gelap yang tersegel itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Fukanshi?" Narutopun langsung menghisap ke-3 _bunshin_ gelap itu dari telapak tangannya

"Baiklah kita mulai"

'Kekuatan gelap?' batin Sasuke, Naruto pun maju dan menyerang Susanoo Sasuke

'Dia juga memiliki mangekyou?' batin Sasuke yang terus mengankis semua serangan

"KAMUI!" Susanoo milik Sasuke pun dihisap oleh Naruto

"Sial!" Sasuke pun ikut masuk

"Ma…sih…sempat!"

BOFF!

Sasuke pun berubah menjadi batang pohon

"Kawarimi?,dimana dia?" Naruto melirik ke kanan dan kiri tapi tidak menemukan Sasuke Naruto masih belum menyadari Sasuke berada di belakangnya

"Mencariku?" Naruto langsung melirik ke belakang dengan kaget

"Sial" Sasuke pun menendang Naruto sampai ke atas. Dan melompat ke belakang Naruto lalu melilit Naruto dan menghantamkannya kebawah, tapi saat hampir di bawah Naruto membalikan keadaan dan yang jatuh menjadi Sasuke

"ARrrggghh" Sasuke pun jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan

"Cih….kau tetap lemah Uchiha" tapi Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dalam cakra Sasuke yang dia hantamkan pada tanah

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke pun menghimpitkan Naruto ke tanah dengan tangan Susanoonya

"Kuso…." Naruto pun mulai mengerang kesakitan

BOFF

"_bunshin_?" Sasuke melihat kearah atas, kiri, kanan

"Tidak ada di mana-mana berarti!" Sasuke mengaktifkan Chidori nagashi nya

"DI BAWAH!" Sasuke langsung mengarahkan Chidori nagashinya ke tanah

DUARR!

Dan benar saja Naruto keluar dalam tanah

Tubuh Naruto pun terpental yang membuatnya berubuhkan beberapa pohon, darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Cih, dasar Uchiha kalau begitu" Naruto mengeluarkan Kamuinya dan mengeluarkan _bunshin_ gelap, _bunshin_ gelap Naruto membentuk seperti dirinya

"Ayo!" Naruto dan _bunshin _gelapnyamaju dan berkombinasi menyerang Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sama dan kompak

"Cih…kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan dengan Susanooku!" Susanoo Sasuke langsung menghantam _bunshin_ gelap Naruto, tapi Sasuke dibuat terkejut karena _bunshin_ tidak hancur

"Cih.." Sasuke pun mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya dan menganalisa _bunshin_ gelap tersebut

"Terbuat dari kebencian?" _bunshin_ gelap itu pun di hisap oleh tangan Naruto yang membuatnya menjadi versi gelap Rasenshuriken

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto langsung melemparkan versi gelap Rasenshuriken yang membuat Susanoo Sasuke retak dan hancur dan mengenai Sasuke

"Mustahil" Sasuke pun terpental dan terlempar pada tanah

"Fu…fu…fu..jadi kau sudah sekuat ini? baiklah kalau begitu aku akan…" Sasuke menonaktifkan sharingannya dan mengaktifkan tanda kutukan Orochimaru.

"Menghancurkanmu!" dan sekarang Sasuke berubah menjadi _Cruse Mode_

"Oh..ya? kalau begitu juga akan…" Cakra Kyubi kembali menyelimuti Naruto, tapi yang ini berwarna ungu

"Menghancurkanmu!" begitu pula Naruto yang berubah menjadi Kyubi Six Tail

"Groahhh!" teriak Naruto yang melompat keatas

"Hyahh" dan Sasuke yang terbang ke atas

To be continued…

Tunggu chapter 6 nanti! Kyubi Six Tail Naruto vs Cruse mode Sasuke

Akhirnya selesai juga…..chapter 5 hosh….hosh….hosh..#Lebay

Yah…pasti garing deh.. T_T, ya udah yang penting bisa sampai chapter 8

Ganbatte! Oke kritik dan Saran kirim ke reviews…


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto or Menma ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

**Gomen…..Gomen…Gomen yang sebesar besarnya ngeupdatenya lama! Banget soalnya author sibuk nih ada banyak tugas makanya gak sempet buka computer jadi jarang ngelanjtutin fic ini deh….T_T ya udah tanpa basa-basi cek kidot…. **

**EH….tunggu sebentar! Ada surat dari author mohon baca dulu…**

_**Wahai para reader yang telah memberi banyak masukan yang baik yang negative…..#jangan diomongin disini deh**_

_**Terimakasih banyak telah menyemangati saya sampai chapter ini dan saya sangat senang**_

_**Mendengar banyak masukan…**_

_**Oh iya! To the point aja deh! *o***_

_**Dari sini author hanya mau mengatakan bahwa cerita Naruto or Menma…**_

_**Akan diselesaikan pada chapter 8….yah sekian dan….**_

"Woi thor jangan bercanda deh cepettan gue gak kuat pingin ngehajar Sasuke!" teriak Naruto

_**OH…iya sorry-sorry tadi cuman bercanda hehehehe**_

_**Jadi surat ini memberitahukan para reader bahwa chapter dari Naruto or Menma akan mendapatkan extra chapter karena banyak usulan menambahkan chapter**_

_**Oke itu saja dan happy reading….^_^**_

.

.

.

Sasuke terbang menuju Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya diam seperti menunggu sesuatu. Ketika Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan juga sedang mengaktifkan chidori tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun sehingga memudahkan Sasuke membidiknya.

"Cih…baru sampai sini kau sudah menyerah saja! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali aku katakana kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" teriak Sasuke yang memasang wajah sinisnya

"Grrrr" Naruto hanya mengerang diam , entah kenapa seperti dibelokan oleh sesuatu tapi Naruto hanya berdiri. Sasuke terus mencoba memukul Naruto tapi seperti dibelokan oleh sesuatu

'Apa ini ? cakranya tidak menunjukan pergerakan tapi….lenganku seperti di belokan oleh sesuatu apakah ini..medan cakra? Tidak mungkin! Jika ini medan cakra pasti aku bisa mendeteksinya" Sasuke terbang menjauh sementara Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Tidak berguna!" Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersiap akan menebas Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke sangat yakin jika arah terbangnya akan tepat tapi…

**BRUAKK**

Tubuh Sasuke malah menabrak tanah dibelakang Naruto sementara Naruto sudah ada disebelahnya dan Naruto sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

"Baiklah Uchiha ini akan menarik ayo! Maju" Sasuke mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi seperti telepati Sasuke melesat terbang kea rah Naruto berniat menyerangnya. Tapi tubuh Naruto terlewati oleh Sasuke seperti jurus Madara(Tobi).

'Bagaimana dia bisa meniru jurus sepert itu?' Sasuke lalu terbang keatas berniat untuk menghindar menganalisa

"Cih...Uchiha kau sama seperti pertarungan kita diatap rumah sakit waktu itu! Kau masih lemah!" perkataan Naruto lewat telepati itu membuat Sasuke jengkel dan kembali menyerang Naruto. tapi kali ini Naruto menangkis setiap serangan Sasuke dan tidak seperti tadi yang hanya diam

'Ini mustahil!bagaimana bisa kekuatannya bertingkat drastic seperti ini? apa mungkin tadi dia mengumpulkan cakra?' Batin Sasuke yang melompat kebelakang

'Sebaiknya aku tidak boleh lengah dan gegabah, dia tidak seperti biasanya' Sasuke mengaktifkan chidorinya yang berbentuk pedang (Gomen…..gomen author lupa apa namanya yang tau kirim ke review ya…..)

"Cih…Uchiha sekarang chidorimu takan berguna bagiku! Kau tidak akan menang" Sasuke hanya diam sementara Naruto terus membalikan serangan Sasuke

"CIh….kau menyebalkan terus menggunakan itu ayo! Tunjukan kekuatan aslimu Uchiha aku ingin melihatnya"

"….." Sasuke hanya diam yang membuat Naruto kesal

"Ini menyebalkan" telepati Naruto lagi dan Naruto mulai mengumpulkan bijudama

'Nani? Bukankah itu cakra? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan cakra sebanyak itu dia bisa meledak!' batin Sasuke, Sasuke yang sadar bahwa cakra yang ada dimulut Naruto akan ditembakan pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun segera terang keudara

"Terlambat!" telepati Naruto Naruto menembakan bijudama tidak di lemparkan semua melainkan seperti menembakan laser pada Sasuke yang terus menghindari dari udara

**DUARR DUAR DUAR**

Gunung-gunung yang terkena bijudama Naruto hancur

'Hampir saja…jika aku terkena serangan itu aku akan langsung mati' batin Sasuke sebari menghindari serangan Naruto yang diarahkan dari udara

"GRAAWWW" Naruto kembali mengumpulkan biju damanya

'Tunggu dulu. Apa yang dia lakuakna?' Sasuke mulai menganalisa keadaan Naruto yang sedang mengumpilkan bijudama

'Begitu…jadi jurus itu butuh jeda…..rasio 8:2 cakra hitam banding cakra putih jika cakra putih lebih sedikit atau cakra hitam kurang sedikit maka akan membuat ledakan dasyat…' tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapatkan mendaat ide, Sasuke bergerak menuju Naruto yang sedang mengumpulkan cakra, tapi Naruto tiba-iba tidak jadi mengumpilkan cakra dan malah menjauh

'Sudah kuduga jika salah sedikit maka kan fatal, pantas saja dia menjauh baiklah' tiba-tiba Sasuke malah menon aktifkan curse modenya dan mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan beserta Susanoo.

'Bodoh kau mau mati?' batin Naruto yang mengumpulkan cakra sementara Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto

'Jika jaraknya sejauh itu….pasti aku masih sempat' Naruto terus mengumpulkan cakra tanpa disadari Naruto Sasuke melompat dengan tinggi dan berhasil mendarat dekat Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental ke sebuah gunung

'Kuso! Aku tidak melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku kurang waspada' Naruto kembali mengumpulkan cakra dan membentuk bijudama

'sekarang pasti bisa jika sejauh itu….' Naruto mulai menelan bijudamanya tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sudah melemparkan sesuatu lewat Susanoonya

"SIAL! BAGAIMANA DIA-"

**DUARRR**

Ledakan hebat tadi membuat Naruto tertimbun batu dan melemah sementara Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi curse mode yang berada diatas udara

"Berhasil" tatap Sasuke pada Naruto dengan pandangan kosong

-xxx-

Sementara itu kita kembali pada tim Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan pencarian Sakura

"Hinata bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Hinata yang sedang mencari Sakura dengan Byakugannya

"Tidak, ada sepertinya disini diberi medan cakra sehingga kekai genkai sepertiku tdak bisa mencarinya" sahut Hinata

"Begitu…." Shikamaru kembali berfikir

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kita harus mencarinya…." Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Sai heran

"Tapi Shikamaru…bukankah tugas kita hanya untuk membawa Naruto pulang dan kena-" ucapan Sai terpotong oleh Shikamaru

"Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan kalian dan….." ucap Shikamaru yang membelakangi Sai

"Dia juga merupakan temanku.." perkataan Shikamaru tadi membuat Sai tediam disertai hembusan angin

"Jadi begitu…."

"Kalau begitu biar aku membantumu.." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lembut

"Baiklah ayo…" Shikamaru dan yang lain berjalan ke depan gua

"Shino cobalah kau mengunakan serangga mu untuk antisipasi adanya ranjau atau sebagainya" Shino hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan serangaga dalam jumlah besar

"Hianta aku tahu kau tidak bisa melihat gua ini dengan byakuganmu tapi kau gunakan saja byakuganmu untuk melihat serangga Shino dan juga patokan untuk menghindari ranjau"

"HAI, Byakugan!" dan Byakugan Hinata diaktifkan

"Sai buatlah beberapa hewan yang bisa terbang, hanya memastikan kalau-kalau ada ranjau diatas" Sai mulai menggambar burung-burung yang diterbangkanya lebih dulu untuk memastikan tak ada ranjau diatas

"Ino! Kau tetap ditengah! Karena kau kunci pencarian ini.." Ino hanya mengangguk

"Baik ayo kita jalan" Shikamaru member aba-aba pada yang lain untuk memberitahunya jika ada ranjau

Beberapa meter kemudian

"Shikamaru didepan akan ada 5 bukan enam 12 kertas peledak!" ucap Shino

"Nani!?" Shikamaru memberi aba-aba pada Hinata

"HAI, _Kaiten_" seketika itu semua kertas peledak itu meledak pada kaiten Hinata

"Bagus Hinata terimakasih" sahut Shikamaru tapi Sai melihat ada tinta pada sebuah lubang diatas

"SEMUA….LARI!" Sai yang memberikan perintah spontan membuat semuanya kaget dan berlari dan ternyata benar saja ! sebuah jarum-jarum yang berukuran raksasa jatuh menancap ditanah

"Hosh…..Hosh….Hosh…untuklah kau memberitahu kami lebih dulu jika tidak kita akan mati" sahut Shikamaru

"Aku melihat tinta diatas dan kukira burung burung yang kukirim menjadi tinta karena tertusuk oleh jarum-jarum tadi" Ino menghampiri jarum-jarum tadi dan melihat sesuatu

"Shikamaru untunglah kita tidak mengenai ini jika kena kita akan mati dalam beberapa menit dengan jarum ini"

"Hampir saja….." sahut Shino

"Baiklah Hinata gunakan lagi Byakuganmu dan Sai tolong buatkan hewan lagi agar kita terhindar dari jebakan seperti ini" sambil melihat jarum yang ditunjukan Ino

"HAI" sahut mereka berdua

"Baik kita lanjutkan lagi" Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mulai melanjutkan pencarian Sakura

Beberapa meter kemudian

"Shino beritahu aku kemana arah cakra seranggamu" Shino mulai membuat segel tangan dan berhenti berlari

"…..Ini aneh tidak ada tanda-tanda dari serangga – seranggaku…" Shikamaru langsung melirik Shino

"….Padahal tadi aku merasakannya tapi, kecuali..."

"Ada yang membunuh serangga-seranggamu" lanjut Shikamaru

"Sebaiknya kita lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terperangkap, Shino tolong buatkan lagi serangga pelacakmu untuk mencari cakra Sakura dan juga melindungi sekelilng kita" Shino hanya mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan segel tangan dan keluarlah serangga serangganya

"Hinata! Ino! Sai! Sebaiknya kalian lebih waspada lagi dan mempersiapkan diri siapa tau musuh mengincar titik terlemah dan terlengah kita" mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk, merekapun meninggalkan tempat mereka tapi dari sebuah celah-celah gua telihat ada yang sesuatu yang merayap dan ada juga yang melompat

"Brrrrr..Shikamaru…makin kesini makin dingin…." Geram Ino

"Be…benar…..sepertinya kita semakin dekat dengan Sakura karena Naruto-kun bilang dia akan mati kedinginan"

"Jangan lengah dulu Hinata! Kita tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu dulu karena jika kita pikir sedah dekat dengan Sakura maka musuh pasti akan memperhitungkan bahwa kita akan lengah dan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk diserang…" Hinata hanya menganguk, sementara itu Shino keget ketika menginjak sesuatu yang keras

"Lihat bukankah ini rambut Sakura?" sahut Ino yang mengambil sehelai rambut Sakura

"Sepertinya kita semakin dekat" sahut Sai

"Shikamaru jika kita akan sampai berarti akan lebih banyak jebakan"

"Benar juga …" Shikamaru melihat ke arah depan dan terlihat seperti banyak sekali ranjau

"Sai bukankah ini burung pengamat mu?" ucapan Shino tadi membuat Sai berbalik dan mengambil nya

"Sai cobalah buat beberapa ekor burung lagi…"

"Hai…"

"Tapi Shikamaru…jika daerah ini menjadi dingin bisa jadi kemungkinan hewan hewan ku akan beku karena mereka adalah tinta.." sebari menunjukan burung nya yang beku karena dingin dari gua

"Benar juga…." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya

"Kalau begitu…..Sai ! buatlah beberapa singa untuk kita naiki dan beberapa elang di atas singa " Sai semakin heran

"Tapi sebelum mencapai ke tempat yang aman pasti sudah membeku…" kata-kata Sai terputus oleh Shikamaru

"Tenang saja aku punya ide" Sai yang mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru langsung menggambar, setelah selesai yang lain menaiki singa-singa dan maju ke depan

-xxx-

Sasuke yang berada di atas mulai tuun kebawah untuk melihat keadaan Naruto

'Sudah ku perhitungkan dan ternyata benar!' batin Sasuke sebari mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan kosong

'Saat aku mendekati Naruto dengan Susanoo ku, aku mengambil satu cakra putihnya…'

'Dan saat dia hamper selesai mengumpulkan seluruh cakra tadi dalam rasio 8:2 dan pada saat itulah aku melemparkan cakra putih tersebut yang membuat rasio cakra putih leboh menjadi 8:3 dan akhirnya membuat ledakan besar' Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kosong dan mengambil pedangnya

'Cih…..Naruto kau sudah kubilang itu mustahil jika kau bisa mengalahkanku' Sasuke bersiap-siap menusuk Naruto

'Dan sekarang sudah berahir!' saat Sasuke hampir menusuk Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan tangannya

"Sa….Suke….pergilah…sebelum dia….." Naruto terlihat berbicara sangat lemah tidak seperti tadi

"MENGHANCURKANMU" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah karena melihat Naruto yang bermata Kyubi, tapi saat Naruto hendak berdiri dia malah duduk kembali dengan gaya seperti meditasi

'Apa yang dia lakukan' Sasuke mengambil beberapa kunai dan melemparkannya pada Naruto hanya memastikan agar dia tidak membuat jebakan kembali, tapi… kunai tersebut malah jatuh ketanah dan tidak mengenai Naruto seperti terkena medan gravitasi Sasuke yang kebingungan menggunakan sharingannya untuk meeliti

'Sepertinya memang benar ada medan gravitasi..tapi apa yang dia lakukan?'

**Dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto…**

Terlihat ada 1 pemuda yang sedang menghampiri seorang pemuda yang terikat dirantai bersebelahan dengan seekor monster yang terlihat sedang meringis kesakitan

"Grrrr…tidak salah lagi…." Geram Menma yang mendekati Naruto

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Percuma saja ! kau takan bisa mengalahkanku!" Menma membentak Naruto tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan

"Cih…..cakranya masih terasa sebenarnya apa ini?" sambil melihat keatas dan meninggalkan Naruto, sementara itu Naruto tetap diam dengan memejamkan matanya

'Sedikit lagi….ayo sedikit lagi!' batin Naruto yang sedang mengumulkan senjutsu

"Sudah kuduga!" Menma yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang mengumpulkan senjutsu melempar banyak kunai pada Naruto

**TRANK TRANK**

Terlihat bahwa kunai kunai milik Menma ditahan oleh ekor Kyubi

"Cih dasar pengganggu! Rasakan ini!" Menma menghantam Kyubi dengan rasengannya yang membuat rantai yang mengikat Kyubi putus

"GRAAAWWHH" Kyubi menggeram karena terkena serangan Menma yang cukup kuat, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kyubi langsung mencengkram Menma dengan tangannya dan melemparnya

'SIAL! Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga seperti ini' batin Menma yang sedang bangkit dan mulai berdiri

"GRAWAAHH" Kyubi berlari menuju Menma dan menginjaknya dan menendangnya

"GYAHH!" Menma membetur tembok yang membuat darah segar keluar dari mulutnya

"Hosh…..hosh….hoshh…..ternyata sangat sulit menjinakanmu! Dari pada kuro Kyubi…..tapi…" Menma memejamkan matanya

"Akan ku jinakan kau dan menjadikanmu patner gelapku!" mengaktifkan Sharingannya

"Grrrrrrr" Kyubi hanya menggeram ketika melihat Sharingan dan berlari menuju Menma tapi Menma berhasil menghindar dan berbalik menyerang Kyubi

"GRAAWWWHHHH" Kyubi mengerang kesakitan karena berhasil terkena versi gelap odama rasengan, Kyubi tersungkur jatuh menahan rasa sakit

"Hyaahhhh…rasakan ini!" Menma kembali menyuguhi Kyubi Odama Rasengan

**DUARR!**

Kyubi yang terkena Odama rasengan semakin menggeram kesakitan

"HYAAHHH" menma semakin menekan Kyubi ketanah

"GRAWAAHH" Kyubi akhirnya pingsan

"Hosh…Hosh….akhirnya bisa kutaklukan…." Menma mulai mendekati Kyubi yang sedang pingsan . Menma yang sudah yakin bahwa Kyubi pingsan mendekatinya dengan Sharingan yang di nonaktifkan

'_**SEKARANG!'**_ Kyubi yang tadi nya pingsan kembali bangkit dan memukul Menma hingga terpental beberapa kilometer

"Kuso!" Menma membentur sebuah dinding yang membuat tonjolan kebelakang pada dinding itu sementara Kyubi sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu

'_**RASAKAN INI!**_' batin Kyubi yang melemparkan bijdama yang berukuran 35 meter dan berdiameter 30 meter yang langsung dilemparkan pada Menma

'Kuso….tidak ada pilihan lain!' Menma memejamkan matanya

"KAMUI!" dan Bijudama milik Kyubi dihisap oleh Kamui milik Menma yang membuat Kyubi terkejut

'Sebaiknya aku panggil yang tersisa saja!'

"Hosh….hosh…..hosh….Cih akan kubuat kau menyesal!" Menma menggigit jarinya dan mengeluarkan segeltangan

"KUMENJU!" dari segel tangan tersebut keluarlah 6 kuchiyose yang berbeda sementara menma sedang mengumpulkan cakra karena sudah kehabisan cakra karena menggunakan Kamui ditambah meng kuchiyose

'_**Bukankah itu legenda topeng kuchiyose gelap? Tapi dimana 3? Seingatku Kakek sanin pernah bilang jika pernah ada legenda 9 tapeng kuchiyose gelap yang juga pernah disegel olehnya Dan mengapa bocah itu bisa membangkitkannya? Bukankah kakek sanin sudah menyegelnya?' **_batin Kyubi yang sedang terlihat kaget ketika melihat Menma meng kuchiyose para hewan bertopeng

'Kyubi! Sedikit lagi berusaha lah!' batin Naruto yang merasakan cakra Kyubi bertarung dengan cakra Menma, para hewan bertopeng yang awalnya diam menyerang Kyubi secara serempak, salah satu hewan bertopeng bersebut berhasil Kyubi remukan dan berhasil menghilang

'_**Tinggal 5 lagi**_' batin Kyubi yang menghitung para hewan bertopeng, setelah menyadari sesuatu Kyubi tersadar akan keganjilan

'_**Sial hanya empat mana satu lagi?**_' Kyubi melirik kearah Naruto dan benar saja ada salah satu hewan bertopeng yang hendak menyerang Naruto dengan kainnya tapi dicegat oleh Kyubi

'_**Cih…..**_' Kyubi mengumpulkan biju dama yang akhirnya diledakan pada hewan bertopeng yang membuat nya terpental beberapa kilometer dan menghilang

'_**4 lagi!**_' Kyubi maju menuju 4 kuchiyose gelap sementara itu Menma tetap mengumpulkan cakra

'Kyubi tunggu aku sedikit lagi..' sahut Naruto melalui batinnya

'Grrr_**…..cepatlah bocah….walaupun ini hanya ada 4 tapi mereka merupakan hewan legenda jadi sulit dikalahkan kau tahu itu**_!' geram Kyubi yang kesal menunggu Naruto mengumpulkan senjutsu karena Naruto sedang mengumpulkan senjutu extra karena jika melawan Menma dengan cakra senjutsu biasa dia pasti akan kalah seperti waktu itu maka itulah alas an dia mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu dengan jumlah banyak. Kyubi terus meyerang ke 4 kuchiyose dengan cara menginjak dan mencakar dan juga memukul hewan hewan kuchiyose milik Menma

"Grawe….grahh…grahh" Kyubi diserang oleh para kuchiyose gelap dengan serangan cepat dan kombinasi yang tepat serta kuat

'_**Sial! Hewan legendaris gelap memang sangat kuat'**_ tapi kemudian Kyubi meneliti kombinasinya

'_**Itu dia!'**_ Kyubi mencoba menangkap burung bertopeng yang dia yakini adalah kunci kombinasi karena selalu membuat kabut

"Graaawwaahhh" Kyubi akhirnya bisa menangkap salah satu dari kuchiyose gelap milik menma dan melemparkannya dengan kuat ke tanah yang membuat salah satunya menghilang

'_**Grrrrr…..3 lagi, sebaiknya ku arah elang bertopeng dan ular bertopeng dan aku akan serang harimau bertopeng untuk yang terakhir karena kunci dari kombinasi kecepatan ada padanya!'**_ Kyubi mulai mengumpulkan bola cakra pada mulutnya tapi tidak dilemparkan mentah mentah tapi dibuat seperti laser lagi

**DUAR!**

Salah satu dari kuchiyose gelap yaitu ular bertopeng berhasil terkena bijudama yang berbentuk seperti laser milik Kyubi yang membuatnya menghilang

'2 lagi aku masih sempat terutama pada elang bertopeng itu yang harus ku hancurkan terlebih dahulu!' batin Kyubi kemudian Kyubi mendapatkan ide untuk membuatnya sengaja menerima serangan

"Graahhhhh" saat elang bertopeng itu mencoba menyerang Kyubi, Kyubi berhasil memegangnya dan menembaknya dengan bijudama dalam cengkaram tangan Kyubi (kebayang gak?) yang membuat elang bertopeng itu menghilang dan tersisa 1 lagi

"GRaawwww" harimau bertopeng itu bergerak menuju Kyubi dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi Kyubi tampak diam dan tiba-tiba tertawa sinis

'_**Hehehe menyerang sendiri baka!'**_ Kyubi dengan mudahnya menghempas harimau bertopeng itu yang membuat harimau itu menghilang

'_**Sekarang giliranya aku akan menyerangnya dengan hati-hati jika tidak aku mungkin kalah dalam kekuatan'**_ tapi sebelum kyubi mendekat Menma sudah menghilang

'_**Kemana dia?'**_ Kyubi melihat kea rah kiri dan kanan tapi tidak menemukan Menma

"Mencariku?" ucapan Menma tadi membuat Kyubi terkejut

"Dai Rasenringu!" Rasenringu milik Menma sudah membuat Kyubi terhempas dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal

'Grrrrrr bocah sekarang hanyalah padamu tugasku sudah selesai' batin Kyubi yang terbaring lemah

"_**Kau sudah melemeh kanku sekarang rasaka-"**_ sebelum Menma melemparkan Dai Rasenringunya pada Kyubi tangan Menma sudah dipegang oleh seseorang

"Sudah cukup sekarang giliranku!" saat Menma melihat kearah atas

"Naruto…" terlihat Naruto yang sedang menahan serangan milik Menma

**TBC…heheh bukan penyakit maksudnya To be continued…..**

**Yah sekali lagi buat para reader yang udah nunggu lama gomen…..gomen ya selain itu nanti kan ada extra chapter nah jadi di chapter kali ini tentang Kyubi vs Menma dan nanti**

…**vs… hahah liat aja nanti deh chapter 7 **

**Byee**

**Oh iya ada lagi nih kalau bag NaruHina nanti author pasangin kalau bag Sakura dah selesai |(^_^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto or Menma ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san**

Pairing : Naruhina, very slight Narusaku, slight InoSai

Warning: Gaje, banyak kekurangan, terinpirasi dari Naruto road to ninja, OOC, AT

**Wahahahhaah…akhirnya kita sampai di chapter 7…juga # ketawa kaya raksasa **

**Oh iya gomen…yah yang Narusakunya belum di masukin ke cerita. nanti author usahain nepatinnya di beberapa chapter kedepan. buat Naruhina… hehehe sabar author sengaja di tempatin di chapter agak akhiran karena author ada rencana bakal nempatin Naruhina terus di chapter kedepan (baru rencana loh! Tapi nanti diusahain dikabulkan dengan cepat) **

**soal update kilat…..wah kayanya gak bakal update kilat melulu karena ada gangguan sinyal dan gangguan pada hardwarenya jadi modem author ke eject melulu kalau dipasang, TAPI! Author juga tetap akan mencoba update kilat..! Oke dari pada ngomong panjang lebar kaya ular tangga mending langsung baca deh! Oke tanpa basa-basi **_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**Oh iya! Anyway….buat account yang Sage Namikaze Minato2504 itu udah gak bisa dibuka lagi jadi ini adalah akun pengganti (atau seterusnya ''-_- )**_

**.**

**.**

-xxx-

"Cih…jadi tadi…." Menma terlihat Shock melihat Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi sage mode ditambah lagi chakranya sudah menipis karena melawan Kyubi dan meng kuchiyose Masked Beast

"Heh! Jadi kau sejak tadi tidak sadar jika aku sedang bekerja sama dengan Kyubi ?" ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Menma membulatkan mata dan kembali mengingat sesuatu

"Cih…jadi saat itu…"

**Flashback**

Saat itu terlihat bahwa Naruto dengan Kyubi sedang diikat dengan rantai sementara Menma hanya diam karena sedang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto

"_**GGrrr, dasar brengsek! Serangan tadi sakit sekali**_!" geram Kyubi yang memegang perutnya yang di Dai rasen ringu oleh Menma. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Naruto Kyubi sejak tadi melihat Naruto dengan ekpresi cemas, Kyubi pun mulai mendekati Naruto tanpa disadari menma

"_**Oy! Bocah!" **_sahut Kyubi

"_**Oy!, bocah apa kau dengar aku?"**_ sahut Kyubi tapi Naruto terus memandang kebawah dengan tatapan kosong

"_**Hey! Bocah ! apa kau tuli!"**_ Kyubi mulai kesal

"_**Grrrrr, Hey! Bocah brengsek ! Apa kau de-"**_ kata-kata Kyubi terhenti ketika Naruto membalas

"Jangan! Berisik kau hanya mengganggu ku! Jadi tutup mulutmu dan diam!….." Kata-kata Naruto tadi membuat Kyubi berhenti marah dan semakin mendekati Naruto

"_**Grrrrrr…"**_ Kyubi hanya menggeram

"Cih….sudahlah biarkan dia kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku sekarang akulah yang berkuasa..!" Teriak Menma yang mendengar kebisingan dari Kyubi dan Naruto

"_**Grrrrrr"**_ Kyubi hanya menggeramn sementara Naruto hanya diam seperti disengaja karena merasa curiga Kyubi pun hanya mengikuti kata-kata Naruto dan mulai diam

'_**Apa yang ada dipikiran bocah ini dan aku juga merasa sedikit…..bertenaga!'**_ batin Kyubi yang hanya memejamkan matanya dan merasa sedikit leluasa dan bertenaga walaupun dia sedang diikat

'Cih…..akhirnya mereka diam!...fu…fu…fu tenang saja jika mereka memberontak aku masih bisa mengeluarkan Kumenju!' batin Menma yang juga sedang mengumpulkan chakra (Gomen….ya para reader kalo saya nulisnya tuh cakra)

'_**Hmmmm dan lagi sepertinya ada chakra yang muncul…'**_ batin Kyubi lagi

"Kalau sudah sebanyak ini….berarti persiapan sudah selesai" Menma pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyubi yang sedang diam

'Grrrrrr…dasar bocah…sialan! Dia memperlakukan ku seenaknya seperti aku ini makhluk rendah!' batin Kyubi sebari melihat Menma dengan pandangan melihat sampah, tapi….belum beberapa saat Kyubi memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata

'Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan anak ini..?' atin Kyubi yang melihat Naruto diam dan terlihat putus asa

*Sepertinya dia sudah pergi!* Kyubi kaget ketika mendengar suara Naruto sementara dia sendiri sedang diam

"Hei! Bocah apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Kyubi pada Naruto, sementara itu Naruto terlihat cuek ketika ditanya

'Cih…sepertinya aku hanya mengigau….' Batinnya, Kyubi pun mulai memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya

*Hei! Kyubi apa kau dengar aku!?* Kyubi kembali membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto, dia mendengar seperti gema dalam kepalanya dan suaranya seperti suara Naruto

'Apa aku salah dengar…?' batinnya Kyui kembali memandang Naruto

"Hey! Bocah jangan mempermainkan ku! Dasar bring-" sebelum Kyubi menyelesaikan perkataannya dia kembali mendengar perkataan Naruto

*Hey…! Sudah diam aku tidak menjawabmu karena aku sedang berada dalam mode senjtusu ! Jadi aku berbicara melalui telepati!* kata-kata Naruto tadi membuat Kyubi menutup mulutnya dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan serius

"Jadi….apa maumu bocah!?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti marah dan mengancam

*HUH!...dasar kau ini sudah mau kubantu tapi tetap saja seperti itu!*

"Grrrrr….cepat katakana saja perlumu! Jangan membuatku membuang-buang waktuku!" Kyubi kembali membentak Naruto

*Hosh….baiklah apa kau tidak ingin diikat dan diancam oleh Menma lagi…?* saat ditanya seperti itu bola mata Kyubi membulat dan kembali melihat Naruto dengan serius

*Mau atau tidak…?* nada bicara Naruto tadi seperti menggoda Kyubi yang membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya dan berbicara dengan pelan

"Hn" sahutnya dengan nada rendah

*Baiklah kalau begitu…tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengisi chakraku dengan chakra senjutsu dengan begitu aku akan punya tenaga untuk mengalahkan Menma…..*

"Hei bocah….! Tapi jika kau menggunakan mode senjutsu biasa kau bisa kalah seperti saat itu karena kau hanya bisa menggunakan Rasen shuriken 2 kali atau 3 kali serangan dengan cho odama rasengan itu akan menguras cakramu…" sahut Kyub

*Hmm…perkataanmu ada benarnya juga…tapi jika aku mengisi chakra senjutusuku terlalu lama bisa-bisa dia mencurigaiku dan bisa-bisa dia menghancurkan konsentrasi senjutsuku…* Kyubi mulai berfikir dengan memejamkan matanya

"Grrrrr…..memang merepotkan sekali tapi…aku sendiri tidak mau diperbudak dan diambil chakraku terus menerus apa lagi dengan imitasi…..Cih…..kalau begitu…hanya kali ini saja.."

*Heh….ternyata kau busa mengerti juga…..* puji Naruto pada Kyubi

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya sementarakau mengisi senjutsu saja.." Kyubi pun kembali diam bersama Naruto

**End of Flashback**

"Cih….seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berdua dengan Nya! " teriak Menma sambil melihat kearah Kyubi yang sedang tersungkur jatuh dengan tatapan kesal

"Sudah terlambat!...kali ini aku tidak akan setengah setengah…!" sahut Naruto sebari menekankan pegangan tangannya pada Menma yang mulai mengerang kesakitan

'Kyubi sialan!...dia sengaja membuat chakraku menipis dan ditambah lagi aku harus melawannya dengan mode sanin yang sangat merepotkan! Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu terbawa emosi seperti tadi…'

"CUKUP! Rasakan ini!" dari tangan kedua tangan Naruto keluar dua buah rasengan

"Rasen rengan!( gomen ya kalo salah Author lupa lagi nih jurus ini kalo gak salah sih yang ini tapi kalau gak salah juga rasen tarengan kalo ada yang tau kirim ke reviews ya….)"

**WUSHH!**

Menma yang terkena serangan tersebut terpental jauh ke atas sambil mengerang kesakitan karena Naruto sedikit menekan rasen rengannya pada perut Menma

"KUSO!" Menma berteriak karena terkena serangan yang lumayan kuat dari Naruto

'sebaiknya aku hanya menggunakan Rasen shuriken pada saat terdesak saja jika aku menggunakannya sekarang untuk menghabisinya bisa –bisa aku terjebak lagi seperti saat itu…kali ini sebaiknya aku tidak boleh gegabah' batin Naruto

-xxx-

Sementara itu tim Shikamaru sudah semakin jauh kedalam gua yang Naruto gunakan untuk menyekap Sakura

"Hosh….hosh…..se…semakin kedalam semakin..di…dingin" sahut Hinata

"Tenang saja Hinata kita berada dijalan yang benar…" balik Shikamaru

"Shikamaru ada lagi!" ucapan Sai tadi membuat Shikamaru berhenti dan melihat kea rah objekj yang Sai tunjukan

"Ada lagi…." Shikamaru memandang burung pelacak yang sudah membeku

"Kuso! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kita salah jalur" Shikamaru pun bangkit dan memandang kedepan sejenak

'Dan ditambah lagi penerangan yang kurang…aku harus membuat taktik lagi…' batin Shikamaru

'Kalau saja ada Chouji disini atau guru Kakashi mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini….' batin Shikamaru yang sedang melihat situasi

"Shikamaru jika kau mau aku menggunakan jutsu ku tidak masalah" tanya Shino yang membuat Shikamaru mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Itu dia! Apakah kalian masih punya chakra lagi..?" Tanya Shikamaru pada dan yang lain hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah…kalau begitu.." Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya semuanya hanya heran apa yang akan Shikmaru ambil

"Baiklah semuanya pegang lah gulungan ini" Shikamaru yang menyuruh melakukan seperti itu membuat mereka terheran-heran tapi mereka tetap memegang gulungan seperti yang di perintahkan Shikamaru

"Sepertinya aku merasa seperti chakraku dihisap…" kata – kata Hinata tadi membuat yang lain juga merasa seperrti yang Hinata rasakan

"Tenang saja semuanya ini tak apa – apa, sepertinya gulungan chakra ini berjalan dengan baik" ucapan Shikamaru tadi membuat yang lain heran keculai Sai yang sudah tahu dengan gulungan itu

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru…?" tanya Ino

"Maksudnya…gulungan ini untuk menyimpan chakra pada gulungan yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru, kegunaan gulungan ini adalah untuk menyimpan chakra apabila sangat terdesak dan dibuat untuk chakra cadangan atau untuk memalsukan dokeumen penting dengan ninpo sepertiku dan juga bisa dipakai untuk keadaan terdesak seperti saat terjatuh dari tebing, kita bsa memanfaatkan gulungan chakra itu pada benang atau tali agar menempel pada tebing. Aku juga yang anggota Root sering menggunakan itu.." pertanyaan Ino pun selesai dengan jawaban Sai yang cukup panjang yang membuat Ino terdiam dan sedikit demi sedikit merona merah

"KYAA! Ternyata Sai-kun memang pintar sekali!" sahutnya sambil mendekati Sai

"Yah….begitulah yang tadi akan aku katakan " Shikamaru pun melebarkan gulungan miliknya

"U...untuk apa kita harus mengumpulkan chakra Shikamaru ..?" Shikamaru yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Hinata pun mulai menjawabnya

"Tenang saja Hinata…." Shikamaru pun melihat kearah Sai

"Sai! Kemarilah…" Sai pun mendekati Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran,"Ada apa Shikamaru..?"

"Tolong kau gambar 3 ekor tikus dan 4 ekor burung pada kertas ini"

"HAI" Sai pun mulai menggambar gambar yang Shikamaru minta padanya

"Ninpo : Cho Ju Giga (Kalau salah kirim ke reviews oke..?)" dan dari kertas chakra milik Shikamaru keluarlah semua hewan yang Shikamaru minta

"Bagus kalau begitu kita segera bergegas.., Hinata! Gunakan Byakuganmu sekali lagi…dan Shino gunakan lagi seranggamu untuk mencari lagi…"

"Tapi….Shikamaru bukankah kita tidak bisa menggunkan jutsu pencarian..?" tanya Sai

"Tenang saja aku punya ide…." Mereka pun akhirnya pergi mengikuti ninpo milik Sai

"Hinata! Sekarang!" perkataan Shikamaru tadi membuat Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya

"HAI….." setelah beberapa saat Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dalam penglihatannya 'Ini aneh….aku seperti bisa merasakan chakra berjalan' batinnya yang seperti melihat chakra kecil yang berjalan dibawahnya ' chakra ini sepertinya aku kenal…' Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia lihat di bawah

"Hinata! Ikuti terus chakra yang kau lihat itu" sahut Shikamaru dengan suara keras

'Oh….jadi begitu yah….' batin Shino

'Bagaimana Shikamaru tahu aku melihat chakra kecil dibawah tanah ini….' tanpa memperdulikan lagi… Hinata hanya mengikuti perintah Shikmaru

-xxx-

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" tiba – tiba disebelah Naruto keluar asap dan terlihatlah 2 bunshin milik Naruto

"Ayo!" Naruto melompat kearah bunshinnya dan jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangan kedua bunshinnya yang kemudian tangan 2 bunshin milik Naruto melempar Naruto keatas

"Hiiyaahh!" Naruto yang sudah melompat mengeluarkan segel tangan miliknya

**BOFF!**

Naruto berubah menjadi fuma shuriken yang mengarah kearah Menma

'Sedikit lagi!' batin Naruto yang sedang menuju kearah Menma,'Kuso! Dia menuju kearah ku!' batin Menma

'Sial kalau begini aku juga harus mengerluarkan kekuatan asliku! Hanya saja….aku memerlukan interval waktu yang cukup lama!' batin Menma yang memejamkan matanya

'Ayo..! sedikit lagi' batin Naruto

"Hyahhh!"

**TRANK**

Terlihat bahwa Menma sedang menangkis serangan Naruto yang sedang berubah menjadi fuma shuriken

"Cih….kau masih saja lengah.." sahut Menma yang sedang mengaktifkan sharingan padahal dalam batinnya dia merasa sedikit khawatir dan memegang tubuh Naruto dan berniat melemparkannya kebawah

"Oh..ya?"

**BOFF!**  
"Rasakan ini!" sahut Naruto sebari memegang tubuh Menma

"?" saat Menma melihat kebelakang betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan membawa Odama rasengan

"Odama rasengan….!"

**DUARR!**

Tubuh Menma tertekan kebawah akibat Odama Rasengan milik Naruto yang membuat luka yang cukup parah pada tubuh Menma

"Hosh….hosh…hosh….si…sial….chakraku semakin sedikit" sedikit demi sedikit bola mata sharingan milik Menma memudar dan berubah menjadi biru safir kembali.

"Tak ada lagi sharingan semakin bagus!"

**Pertempuran kedua Naruto akan DIMULAI!**

**Untuk para reader yang menunggu chapter 7 ini maaf jika menunggu lama karena author tertunda terus kalo mau buat nih fic…jadinya gak jadi deh T_T**

**Oke sekian aja deh Oh iya sekali lagi deh….Untuk account Sage Namikaze Minto2504 sementara ini dipindahkan ke sini karena saya gak bisa buka account itu….oke kalo ada yang pernah ngalami n kaya saya…tolong kasih tau deh…..**

**Oke kritik dan saran kirim ke reviews**


End file.
